Cinta tak Direstui
by Sherry Scarlet
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih yang menjalin hubungan tujuh tahun lamanya. Namun, hubungan mereka tidak direstui Hiashi, ayah Hinata. Hingga suatu hari, mereka terpaksa berpisah karena Hinata telah dijodohkan dengan pemuda pilihan ayahnya. Lalu, bagaimana akhir kisah mereka berdua? Apakah Naruto dan Hinata akan hidup bahagia walau mereka tidak dapat bersatu?
1. Rencana Pernikahan Hinata

Hai, bertemu lagi dengan saya, Sherry Scarlet.  
>Hah, aku datang membawa cerita baru. Ya, ini request dari temanku- ah, mungkin kolaborasi? Entahlah. Walaupun bukan author, tetapi 90% ide cerita dan plot-plotnya dari dia, aku hanya mengembangkan dan menambah plot saja. Hehe...<br>Btw, untuk Abdul, Maaf ya lama. Padahal kesepakatan dimulai sekitar pertengahan Oktober tetapi selesainya menjelang akhir bulan ini. Tidak konsisten ya? Gomenne. Ini karena WB dan malas tingkat akut hiks hiks... :'(  
>Um, aku hampir lupa, ini adalah fict romance pertama dengan menggunakan "popular pair" walau endingnya juga ada yang crack pair, terutama untuk si tokoh utama) hehe...<br>Yosh, selamat membaca. Saya perlu kritik dan saran dari kalian.

.

.

Cinta tak Direstui  
>Disclaimer: AnimeManga milik Masashi Kishimoto  
>Genre: Romance, HurtComfort

Warning: AU, AR, AT, OOC, DLL

Pairing: NaruSaku/GaaHina/NaruHina

.

.

.

Sore yang damai di sebuah taman bermain di tengah kota Iwagakure. Terlihat taman bermain itu sepi tanpa adanya aktifitas di sana. Berbagai arena permainan terlihat berdiri kokoh di tempatnya. Tanah di taman ini terlihat tertutupi oleh daun-daun yang berguguran. Matahari sore bersinar menerangi taman bermain ini sembari merangkak menuju peraduannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan di taman ini.  
>Namun, sebenarnya taman ini tidak begitu sepi karena di ujung taman terebut tampak dua sejoli sedang tertidur bersama. Dua sejoli tersebut adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang duren berkulit tan. Mata safir birunya menatap teduh ke arah langit yang terlihat berwarna oranye-kekuningan karena pengaruh sang surya yang sedang merangkak menuju peraduannya. Di sampingnya tampak seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berkulit putih. Matanya yang ibarat sebuah mutiara juga menatap teduh ke arah langit- sama dengan pemuda di sampingnya.<br>Mereka terdiam agak lama. Angin berhembus membelai poni rambut mereka dengan pelan, membawa hawa kesejukan bagi mereka berdua.  
>"Hinata," panggil pemuda berambut duren itu yang diketahui bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Pandangannya masih menatap teduh ke arah langit namun panggilannya mampu membuat gadis di sampingnya untuk menoleh.<br>"Ya, Naruto?" jawab gadis itu, sebut saja Hinata.

"Apa kau tahu, sudah berapa lama hubungan kita berlangsung?"

"A-ano, i-itu..." jawab Hinata gugup. Ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya namun itu tidak masalah bagi Naruto karena tampak Naruto tersenyum simpul dengan pandangannya yang masih setia ke arah langit.

"Hm?"  
>"I-itu..." kembali Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia menghela napas demi menghilangkan rasa gugup dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan degup jantungnya. Hinata merasa ada yang ingin Naruto bicarakan dengannya dan ini serius, makanya jantungnya berdegup keras.<br>"Tujuh tahun, benar?"  
>"Ya," jawab Hinata mantap. Lalu, diam menghinggapi mereka berdua. Tidak ada suara-suara apapun lagi yang keluar dari mulut mereka, yang ada hanya suara-suara burung gagak yang terbang menembus senja menuju tempat peraduan mereka. Suaranya yang menggema mengiringi kesunyian yang tercipta antara mereka berdua.<br>Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali membuka pembicaraan dengan tatapan yang masih setia ke arah langit, "Ya, sudah tujuh tahun hubungan kita berlangsung, dimulai saat kita duduk di bangku SMU hingga sekarang. Suka duka kita lewati bersama di mana itu menambah erat hubungan yang kita bina ini."

"..."  
>"Apa kau juga tahu, Hinata? Selama dua tahun ini, aku mulai memikirkan sesuatu, yaitu mengenai kelanjutan dari hubungan kita. Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan masak-masak dan serius. Hm, aku telah memutuskannya dan aku tinggal menunggu jawaban darimu, Hinata." kata Naruto. Ia menoleh ke arah samping-ke arah gadis yang tidur di sampingnya. Gadis yang sangat ia cintai dan sangat ia sayangi, yang selalu menemaninya dan ada untuknya selama tujuh tahun ini. Hinata juga turut menoleh. Ia tatap mata safir milik Naruto dan dari tatapan matanya itu, terpancar aura keseriusan. Hinata hanya terpaku memandangnya. Sementara Naruto juga diam menatap intens ke arah Hinata.<br>Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya untuk duduk menghadap Hinata. Hinata turut pula bangun dari tidurnya untuk duduk menghadap Naruto.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto. Ia raih kedua tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Naruto sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan ia segera meraih benda di belakangnya yaitu sebuah kado kecil berbungkus kertas kado putih dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna pink.  
>"Ini untukmu, bukalah." pinta Naruto sembari menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Hinata melepas tangan kanannya yang masih dipegang Naruto dan mulai membuka kadonya perlahan. Setelah membuka kertas kadonya, dengan perlahan ia membuka kotak berwarna ungu tersebut dan...<br>di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kue dengan krim putih yang mengelilinginya dan di tengahnya terdapat sebuah cincin perak bermata putih yang berdiri dengan krim berwarna biru bertulliskan _"Will You Marry Me?"_ di bawah cincin tersebut.  
>BLUSH<br>Wajah Hinata memerah tatkala membaca tulisan tersebut. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Sejenak ia terlihat berpikir-terlihat dari dahinya yang agak mengerut. Ya, ia berusaha mencerna kalimat di atas kue tersebut dan ia terpana.  
><em>"Me-menikah?"<em>  
>Hinata langsung menengadah, menatap sang pujaan hati yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Matanya melebar sempurna dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.<p>

"Hinata,"  
>"Na-Naruto..." Hinata masih memandang Naruto dengan raut tidak percaya. Matanya masih melebar dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Naruto yang melihat perubahan eskpresi Hinata-seperti tidak senang, menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.<br>"Hinata, ada apa? Apa kau tidak setuju rencanaku ini?" tanya Naruto sedikit kecewa. Tampak raut wajahnya berubah dan tatapannya sediikit sendu. Hinata segera kembali ke kondisi semula dan meggeleng lemah. Ia menengadah dan ditatapnya manik safir miilik Naruto dengan intens, mengisyaratkannya untuk tenang.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku sangat senang dengan ini semua. A-aku benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya. A-aku bahagia, bahagia mendengarnya karena selama ini, itulah yang aku harapkan dari perjalanan kisah cinta kita. A-aku mau menikah denganmu. Te, tetapi..." Hinata kembali menunduk. Naruto yang melihatnya semakin gelisah dan berdecak kesal.  
>"Ayahmu kah?" dan satu anggukan dari Hinata menunjukkan jawaban dari permasalhannya. Naruto menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Tangan kanannya memegang bahu kanan Hinata dan tangan kirinya memegang dagu Hinata. Diangkatnya pelan dagu Hinata, membuat Hinata menengadah dan menatapnya.<br>"Aku tahu, bahwa ayahmu adalah halangan terbesar bagi hubungan kita selama ini bahkan rajutan baru hubungan kita ini. Tetapi, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kita bisa bersatu. Aku juga akan berusaha meyakinkan ayahmu agar mau menerimaku menjadi pendamping setia putri sulung tercintanya ini." jawab Naruto sembari mengelus pelan rambut Hinata. Kembali Hinata merona tatkala Naruto membelai lembut rambutnya.  
>"Naruto..."<p>

"Percaya padaku. Dukung dan doakan agar aku berhasil, demi cinta kita."

"Naruto..." Naruto tersenyum simpul. Sejenak Hinata ragu akan niat Naruto untuk menikahinya mengingat perangai ayahnya dan kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa pada dirinya dan Naruto selama 7 tahun ini. Walau berhasil melewatinya bersama, namun sesungguhnya Hinata tidak tega melihat sang kekasih hati menderita karena perangai ayahnya.  
><em>"Kami-sama..."<em>  
>"Hinata," Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha menenangkan hatinya dan menekan degup jantungnya. Ia juga berusah menghilangkan segala pikiran buruk yang ada, baik kenangan masalalu maupun konsekuensi kedepannya. Ia membuka matanya dan berusaha menguatkan hatinya, untuk memercayai pemuda di hadapannya tersebut.<br>"B-Baiklah, Naruto," jawab Hinata. Ini keputusannya dan dia siap menanggung resikonya. Asal bisa bersama dengan sang kekasih hati, apapun akan ia lalui sekalipun itu menyakitkan.  
>"Terima kasih, Hinata," kata Naruto tersenyum simpul. Hinata mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum simpul juga.<br>"Um, sama-sama," dan mereka saling berpelukan di saat sang surya menampakkan dirinya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi.  
>"Lalu, kapan kau akan datang ke rumah orang tuaku?" tanya Hinata. Naruto segera melepas pelukannya dan menatap intens Hinata.<p>

"Lusa," jawab Naruto enteng dan itu sukses membuat Hinata terkejut lagi.

"Lusa?"  
>"Ya, kenapa?"<p>

"Ah, ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa" jawab Hinata kembali gugup. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.  
>"Apa kau tidak suka?"<br>"Bukan begitu, entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hari itu tiba," jawab Hinata semakin menunduk dalam-dalam. Naruto kembali tersenyum dan menaikkan dagu Hinata pelan dengan tangan kanannya.  
>"Kau tidak sabar ya?"<br>"Mu-mungkin begitu," walau sudah menengadah, pandangan Hinata beralih ke bawah-tidak memandang Naruto.

"Hm, sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang atau aku akan dipenggal ayahmu. Itupun jika aku bertemu dengan ayahmu.." Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Ia tersenyum tulus ke arah Hinata dan megulurkan tangan kanannya. Hinata menengadah dan memandang Naruto yang masih tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Hinata turut tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto, lalu bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya.  
>"Hai, Naruto." Jawab Hinata tersenyum riang. Dan mereka pergi meninggalkan taman yang terlihat gelap nan sepi.<p>

.

.

Brrrrruuuuummmmmm... drrrrrr...

Sebuah sepeda motor Ninja berwarna hitam kebiruan yang tengah ditunggangi Naruto dan Hinata berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah rumah. Hinata segera turun dan melepas helmnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto," kata Hinata seraya tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Doushimashite, Hinata. Masuklah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu dimarahi ayahmu lagi. Setelah ini jangan lupa makan malam dan istirahat." Kata Naruto seraya membelai puncak kepala Hinata. Hinata segera menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.  
>"Um. Jaa mata ashita, Naruto,"<br>"Jaa~"jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum. Lalu, motor yang ia kendarai melaju meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata segera berbalik untuk membuka gerbang dan segera menutupnya. Ia tidak terlihat lagi setelah menutup rapat gerbangnya.

.

"Tadaima-"

Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah dimana pintunya tidak tertutup melainkan terbuka lebar. Ketika baru berjalan beberapa langkah, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat dua orang pria berada di hadapannya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Yang pertama adalah seorang pria berusia 48 tahun. Ia memiliki ciri fisik yang mirip dengan Hinata. Rambut indigo, mata ibarat mutiara, dan raut wajahnya yang terlampau tegas. Dengan yukata gelap yang ia pakai menunjukkan kewibawaan yang tinggi. Di hadapan pria itu, tampak seorang pemuda berambut marun dengan kulit putih pucat. Ia menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Hinata. Hinata tatap mereka berdua bergantian.  
>"A-ayah? Ga-Gaara?"<p>

Pria paruh baya itu-sebut saja Hiashi, berjalan ke arah Hinata. Dengan tatapan tajam dan sangar serta tangan yang mengepal erat, menunjukkan kemarahannya yang berada di tingkat puncak. Hinata bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Nyalinya menciut. Ditatapnya sang ayah dengan gugup karena ketakutan.

"A-ayah-"  
>PLAKK<br>Pemuda berambut marun yang diketahui bernama Gaara, terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya ini. Seorang pria berwibawa telah menampar anak perempuannya sendiri. Namun, ia hanya bisa diam, tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, apalagi turut bicara ataupun turut ikut campur.

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali, jangan temui bocah itu lagi!" bentak Hiashi yang dijawab oleh tangisan Hinata. Terlihat Hinata yang menangis sembari memegang pipi kanannya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menunduk dengan air mata yang mengalir deras melewati pipinya.

"A-ayah..."

"Berapa kali ayah bilang untuk tidak menemui pria itu lagi. Kenapa kau bersikukuh untuk melanggarnya?"

"Karena aku mencintainya, ayah. Hubunngan kami sudah berjalan tujuh tahun lamanya walaupun selama itu ayah tidak merestuinya. Ya, aku mencintainya, ayah. Sangat mencintainya begitupula Naruto, ayah. Bahkan dia akan melamarku!" kata Hinata dengan lantang dan mendengar itu, Hiashi terpana seketika. Matanya membulat sempurna beigtupula dengan Gaara.

PLAKK  
>Dan satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Hinata.<p>

"Apa?!" geram Hiashi, masih menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Hinata meringis kesakitan dengan air mata yang terus berlinang.

"Hi-hiks...hiks... a-ayah..."  
>"Sekarang kau masuk kamar. Cepat!"<br>"Ayah jahat! Aku benci ayah! Kenapa ayah tidak mau mengerti aku, ayah? Kenapa ayah tidak mau mengerti cintaku, ayah? Ayah egois! Memandang cinta sebagai bisnis belaka, bukan ketulusan. Ayah jahat! Aku benci ayah!" dan Hinata bergegas menuju kamar di lantai atas. Dengan berlinang air mata, ia berlari meninggalkan Hiashi yang masih tertegun atas apa yang ia perbuat tadi dan Gaara yang masih setia di posisinya. Hiashi menatap kepergian anaknya dengan pandangan nanar. Namun, tidak lama kemudian ia menghela napas-berusaha mengubur rasa iba dan rasa bersalahnya. Lalu, ia tatap pemuda di hadapannya dan tersenyum.

"Gaara, maaf atas peristiwa tadi. Aku syok ternyata bocah itu akan menikahi Hinata juga. Ini di luar pemikiranku." Jawab Hiashi seraya menunduk namun tidak lama kemudian dia menengadah dan menandang Gaara. Gaara berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hiashi dan berdiri di hadapannya.  
>"Saya pun turut terkejut mendengarnya. Saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika orang tua saya sampai mengetahui ini semua."<br>"Akupun begitu, Gaara. Aku tidak tahu harus menaruh mukaku di mana jika sampai orang tuamu tahu akan hal ini. Tetapi, walaupun bocah itu telah menyatakan akan menikahi Hinata, aku akan jamin bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi karena sesuai kesepakatanku dengan orang tuamu bahwa Hinata hanya akan menikah denganmu."  
>"Ya, jii-san. Kalau begitu, saya pamit pulang. Saya masih ada urusan yang harus saya selesaikan."<br>"Baiklah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi."  
>"Daijobou ka, jii-san." Dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah sampai, Gaara berjalan menuju motornya. Menungganginya, memakai helm, dan menhidupkan mesin sepeda motornya setelah memasukkan kuncinya. Bunyi sepeda motor Gaara terdengar nyaring di telinga. Ia menoleh ke arah Hiashi dan mengangguk sebagai isyarat pamit pulang. Hiashi membalas mengangguk dan sepeda motor Gaara melaju membawa Gaara meninggalkan kediaman Hiashi yang luas dan asri ini.<p>

.

.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Terlihat Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Sembari memeluk bantalnya, ia tengkurap di atas kasur king sizenya. Ia menangis terisak sembari memandang foto sang pujaan hati di handphonenya.  
><em>"Naruto..."<em> Hinata belai handphonenya yang menampilkan foto seorang pemuda berambut duren pirang dengan kulit tan. Ia yang tersenyum simpul membuat Hinata turut tersenyum simpul namun perlahan senyum itu tergantikan oleh senyum miris. Dan tidak lama kemudian, pintu kamarpun terbuka. Lalu, masuklah Hiashi ke kamar Hinata.

"Hinata,"

"..."  
>"Maafkan atas sikap dan perbuatan ayah tadi. Masalah tamparan itu, ayah khilaf." Kata Hiashi seraya menunduk. Iaa menghela nafas sebagai tanda ia benar-benar menyesal.<p>

"Khilaf? Berulang kali dan setiap hari? Apa itu yang disebut khilaf?" Hinata segera bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tatap ayahnya dengan tatapan benci, kesal, dan sedih. Air mata masih setia mengalir melintasi pipinya yang imut.  
>"Itu karena kamu tidak mau menuruti kemauan ayah,"<br>"Ayah egois. Ayah tidak mau mengerti perasaanku. Ayah hanya mementingkan diri ayah sendiri. Ayah berjanji akan membahagiakan aku tetapi apa? Mana? Tidak ada! Yang ada malah ayah membuatku menderita dengan tetap menjodohkan aku dengan Gaara padahal aku tidak begitu mengenalnya bahkan mencintainya sekalipun!" keluh Hinata seraya menatap tajam ayahnya. Hiashi terkejut melihat perubahan sikap dan nada bicara Hinata yang tadinya lembut kini menjadi sedikit kasar dan entah kenapa kini Hinata terlihat lebih "berani" padanya?

"Cukup, Hinata. Ayah tidak mau mengenal apapun lagi darimu! Mulai sekarang, ayah akan mengurungmu di sini sampai saat pernikahan kalian tiba! Dan juga, handphone ini ayah sita!"dan Hiashi segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku setelah mendengar penuturan ayahnya.

"_Pe-pernikahan? Bu-bukankah...?"_ mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Ya, ia syok mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Dan ia kembali terperanjat mengetahui handphonenya disita oleh ayahnya.

"Ayah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Memang, dua minggu lagi harusnya adalah pertunanganmu. Tetapi, ayah berpikir jika pertunangan dilaksanakan, kemungikinan hal ini akan terus terjadi sampai hari pernikahan tiba, atau bahkan hal ini dapat mengancam rencanan pernikahan kalian. Maka, untuk memisahkanmu dengan Gaara untuk selamanya, maka ayah dan orang tua Gaara sepakat untuk membatalkan pertunangan dan langsung menuju pernikahan. Jadwalnyapun dimajukan menjadi minggu depan." dan untuk kedua kalinya Hinata syok mendengar penjelasan dari ayahnya. Kini, benar-benar ia terpana. Matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya cukup terbuka. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak terima dan air mata kembali jatuh dengan deras mengaliri pipinya.  
>"Hiks... tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Ayah bohong kan? Ayah pasti bohong! Katakan kalau itu semua tidak benar!"<p>

"Ayah!"

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi,"  
>"Sayangnya itu benar, nak dan kau tidak sedang bermimpi," Hiashi mendekat dan mencubit pipi Hinata, "Sakit?" tanya Hiashi. Hinata hanya terdiam dan terisak. Ya, walau sakitnya tidak seberapa, tetapi itu cukup membuktikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan ayahnya itu benar.<br>"Hiks... hiks... mengapa? Mengapa ayah? Mengapa ayah melakukan ini padaku?"  
>"Hn"<br>"Apa ayah sudah tidak menyayangi aku? Atau aku ada salah pada ayah? Jika ya tolong maafkan aku. Tetapi, jangan hukum aku seperti ini... aku menderita ayah, aku menderita. Aku sakit..."  
>"Hn,"<p>

"Ayah tahu? Selama ini aku sempat berpikir aku ingin pergi saja. Pergi jauh dari rumah ini, meninggalkan ayah seorang diri. Tidak peduli aku terlunta-lunta di jalan atau bahkan mati sekalipun. Yang penting aku pergi dan tidak perlu menghadapi masalah ini, tidak perlu tersiksa seperti ini. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ayah sendirian walaupun ada Neji-nii."

"Ayah..."

"Ayah..."  
>"..."<p>

"Ayah,"  
>"Cukup sampai di sini, Hinata. Ayah tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi. Keputusan ayah tidak akan berubah." dan Hiashi berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Ia membuka kamar dan menutupnya kembali. Hinata hanya bisa terisak kembali seraya menunduk. Ia pukul bantal guling yang tengah ia peluk dan ia tersungkur ke depan.<br>"A-ayah...hiks...hiks..." Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan isak tangisnya. Air mata perlahan menetes membasahi wajahnya yang imut. Suaranya semakin meninggi memecah keheningan malam di kamarnya yang luas nan bersih ini. Terlihat dari jendela, langit dipenuhi bintang-bintang namun tanpa adanya bulan yang menemani bintang-bintang di langit.  
><em>"Naruto, tolong aku..."<em>

.

.

Di ruang makan, terlihat seorang wanita berambut marun panjang dengan jepit kuning yang menjepit rambut di sebelah kirinya. Ia terlihat sedang sibuk menata makanan dan peralatan makan lainnya semantara di sampingnya tampak seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik-klimis duduk di hadapan Naruto sembari membaca koran. Ya, mereka adalah ayah dan ibu Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri sedang sibuk berkutat dengan handphonenya.  
>"Oh, ya, ibu, ayah,"<p>

Dua orang di hadapan Naruto menoleh begitu mereka dipanggil. Mereka menatap ke arah putra sulungnya yang tengah menatap mereka dengan serius.  
>"Ya, Naruto, ada apa?" tanya ibunya tersenyum sembari menata piring-piring. Pria itu-sebut saja Minato, segera mengakhiri aktivitasnya, melipat koran dan meletakannya di pangkuannya.<p>

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya ayahnnya dengan tatapan biasa. Senyum tersungging di bibir Naruto setelah mendengar suatra ayahnya. Naruto tatap mereka satu persatu secara bergantian.  
>"Ne, Naruto? Ada apa? Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"<br>"Kupikir ada suatu hal serius nan membahagiakan yang ingin dia curahkan pada kita, Kushina." Jawab Minato menatap ke arah perempuan di sampingnya-sebut saja Kushina sembari tersenyum simpul. Kushina menoleh ke arah Minato dengan pandangan terkejut.  
>"Benarkah? Ne, Naruto?" Naruto hanya mejawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan cengiran lima jari.<p>

"Yang dikatakan ayah benar, bu." jawab Naruto. Kali ini, bukan cengiran lima jari yang ia tampilkn melainkan senyum simpul. Kushina bergegas duduk di kursi yang terletak di antara Minato dan Naruro dan memandang putra semata wayangnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Suatu hal yang serius dan membahagiakan? Apa itu? Ceritakan pada kami, Naruto." Pinta ibunya dengan sedikit memaksa. Ia pegang lengan Naruto dan menggerakkannya, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, baiklah aku akan cerita. Tadi sore sekitar jam 3 aku mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan ke pusat kota. Lalu, sore harinya kami menuju taman di tengah kota. Di sana..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya dan itu sukses membuat dua orang di hadapannya menjadi heran dan penasaran.  
>"Di sana..." sambung Kushina, berharap Naruto akan melanjutkan ceritanya.<p>

"Aku... aku melamar dia, ibu,"

"Na-nani?" Kushina dan Minato terkejut mendengar perkataan anak semata wayangnya ini. Mereka terlihat terpana-lebih tepatnya syok. Naruto paham akan ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh kedua orang tuanya ini. Ya, bukan ekspresi terkejut pertanda bahagia, melainkan...

"Ibu tidak setuju, Naruto!" jawab Kushina seraya berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi terkejut ditambah gebrakan meja yang dilakukan oleh ibunya. Ya, itulah jawaban dari Kushina atas pernyataan Naruto. Minato hanya diam seraya menatap datar ke arah putranya.

"Tetapi, bu-"  
>"Pokoknya ibu tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu, Naruto!"<p>

"Nande?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu apa alasannya, Naruto. Walau ibu tidak begitu merestui, tetapi, ibu bangga karena hubungan kalian terus berlangsung sampai sekarang walau ayah Hinata terus menentang kalian. Tetapi, untuk masalah satu ini, ibu tidak yakin. Ibu tidak yakin ayah Hinata akan merestui kalian. Ini jauh lebih berat daripada sebelumnya."

"Tetapi aku sudah memikirkannya selama 2 tahun belakangan, bu,"  
>"Tetapi, apa kau memikirkan mengenai jawabannya mengenai keputusanmu? Urungkan niatmu, Naruto."<p>

"Tidak, ibu. Aku tidak akan mengurungkan niat dan keputusanku untuk menikahi Hinata."  
>"Naruto!"<br>"Walaupun ibu menentangnya, aku tetap pada keputusanku. Aku mencintainya, ibu dan aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku sekali, demi tercapainya ikatan suci antara kami!" dan Naruto bergegas berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan.  
>"Naruto! Dengarkan ibumu, nak! Kau tidak boleh menikahinya! Naruto! Naruto!" teriak Kushina hendak mengejar Naruto namun dicegat oleh Minato.<br>"Kushina, biarkan saja Naruto. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu untuk merenungi semuanya-termasuk alasan kita menolak keputusannya."  
>"Kau tahu, Minato? Semua usaha Naruto akan sia-sia di hadapan Hiashi."<br>"Ya, aku paham itu."  
>"Hah..." hanya desahan kecewa yang dilontarkan Kushina terhadap niat Naruto. Ia duduk di kursi dan menunduk, didampingi Minato yang berusaha menghiburnya.<p>

Di kamar Naruto, Naruto terlihat tengkurap di atas kasurnya seraya memainkan handphone flipnya. Namun, pandangannya kosong dengan bola mata yang tidak bergerak serta mata yang tidak berkedip, berlawanan dengan tangannya yang bergerak memainkan handphonenya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan bagaikan patung yang tidak hidup.  
><em>"Hinata..."<em> Naruto bergulir menjadi tidur telentang dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh kepada sang pujaan hati. Sejenak, ia menutup matanya dan kembali membukanya.

"_Ah, kenapa tidak kutelepon saja dia?"_ dan Naruto segera mengambil handphone flipnya dan membuka kontak telepon dan meggerakkan ibu jari kanannya-menggulir ke bawah. Lalu menekan icon telepon. Ia aahkan handphonenya ke telinga kanannya.

Tu...ttttt...tuuuttt...

Tuuuuttt...tut...

Tidak ada jawaban

Tuut...tut...

Tidak ada jawaban  
>CKLEK<p>

"_Maaf, telepon yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silahkan hubungi sesaat lagi."  
><em>"Ne, sibuk," gumam Naruto. Pandangannya tertuju lagi pada langit-langit kamarnya. Berbagai spekulasi hinggap di pikirannya dan ini membuatnya khawatir.  
><em>"Hinata..."<em> gumamnya dalam hati sekali lagi. Daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak berujung, lebih baik ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan tidur.

.

.

Hiashi berdiri sembari menunduk-menatap layar handphone yang tengah ia genggam. Ia menghela nafas dan tatapan tajam ia lontarkan pada handphone tersebut.  
>"Masih berani saja menghubungi Hinata? Jangan-jangan selama ini mereka juga saling berkomunikasi secara diam-diam di belakangku?" gerutunya seraya menggenggam erat-seolah ingin menghancurkan handphone tersebut dengan satu remasan tangan.<p>

"Tadaima."  
>Hiashi terkejut tatkala mendengar suara bariton yang terdengar familiar di telinganya. Ia segera menoleh begitu mendengar tapak kaki yang terdengar menuju ke arahnya. Begitu menoleh, pandangannya agak terkejut tetapi ia segera kembali dalam ekspresi biasa. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut indigo panjang. Bola matanya terlihat sama dengan Hiashi, yaitu bola mata khas mutiara. Tubuhnya yang tinggi nan bidang dibalut pakaian kantor membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.<p>

"Okaeri, Neji," sapa Hiashi datar. Perhatian pemuda itu-sebut saja Neji, beralih pada handphone yang dipegang Hiashi. Kalau dilihat dengan seksama, sepertinya Neji mengenal handphone ini. Ia kembali beralih menatap Hiashi dan menghela nafas.  
>"Paman menyita handphone Hinata lagi?"<p>

"Hn" hanya itu yang dilontarkan Hiashi sebagai jawaban. Neji bergegas berjalan meninggalkan Hiashi menuju kamar Hinata. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, dia melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Hiashi dalam renungannya. Hiashi pun segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar.

CKLEK

Hinata menoleh dan terkejut mendapati siapa yang telah membuka pintu kamarnya. Matanya melebar dan langsung saja dia bangun dan berlari menubruk pemuda di depannya.  
>"Onii-chan hiks hiks..." dipeluknya tubuh orang yang ia sayangi, orang yang ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya ini (walau mereka hanya sepupu). Neji membalas pelukan sepupunya tersebut dan tersenyum simpul.<br>"Ayah...ayah..."  
>"Aku tahu," Neji melepas pelukan adiknya dan mengusap air mata di pipi sepupunya tersebut. "Duduklah," pinta Neji. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dan Hinata langsung menunduk menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir lagi. Diusapnya puncak kepala Hinta dengan sayang dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit tenang.<p>

"Selama ini aku tidak mengerti, mengapa ayah sangat membenci Naruto? Mengapa ayah sangat menentang hubungan kami? Apa Nauto telah membuat kesalahan sehingga ayah begitu marah dan membencinya? Atau, semua ini adalah salahku?"

"Ssst, jangan bilang begitu. Ini bukan salahmu, Hinata. Jangan bilang seperti ini lagi, ya?" sanggah Neji yang masih membelai puncak kepala Hinata yang tidak lagi menunduk, melainkan menengadah.

"Lalu, mengapa? Jawab aku, nii-chan! Jawab aku!" Neji tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Ia menunduk dan menghentikan aktifitasnya yaitu membelai puncak kepala Hinata. Ia menghela nafas berat dan tersenyum simpul (yang dipaksakan).  
>"Sudah malam, waktunya tidur."<p>

"Nii-chan selalu begini, setiap aku menanyakan jawaban pada nii-chan, nii-chan selalu diam menunduk. Aku tidak mengerti, apakah nii-chan benar-benar tidak tahu atau... tahu semuanya dan menyembunyikannya?" sergah Hinata dengan pandangan menyelidik. Neji kembali tersenyum simpul dan membelai puncak kepala Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya.  
>"Aku tidak tahu dan cepatlah tidur atau kau akan dimarahi ayah lagi. Aku mau mandi dan istirahat. Jaa~" Neji bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Ia buka pintu dan segera keluar tanpa adanya cegatan dari Hinata. Hinata memandang nanar ke arah pintu dan sekali lagi, air mata jatuh mengalir ke pipinya yang imut.<br>_"Onii-chan... mungkinkah kau...?"_

Di kamar yang cukup luas, terlihat Hiashi sedang duduk di tempat tidur king size-nya seraya membolak balikkan sebuah album. Tampak di album tersebut foto-foto dirinya dengan sang istri, dirinya dengan Hinata, dirinya dengan Hinata dan Hanabi, dan lain-lain. Sampai suatu ketika tatkala membuka bagian terakhir, sebuah foto meluncur ke bawah bagaikan daun yang tertiup angin. Hiashi yang melihatnya terkejut dan menunduk ke arah bawah.

Ia pungut foto tersebut dan ditatapnya dalam-dalam. Seketika jatuhlah air matanya namun tiada suara isakan. Di foto itu terlihat Hiashi dan seorang perempuan berambut marun panjang dengan bola mata hitam. Wajahnya cantik dan imut. Ia yang memakai baju terusan selutut berwarna putih motif kristal salju terlihat tersenyum simpul di samping seorang pria berambut indigo panjang dengan bola mata mutiara yang tengah merangkul bahu perempuan tersebut. Ia terlihat tinggi dan atletis dengan baju kerah ketat dan celana jeans. Pria itu juga tersenyum, sama dengan perempuan yang ia rangkul tersebut.  
><em>"Kushina..."<em>  
>rupanya, foto tersebut adalah foto dirinya dengan Kushina sewaktu muda dulu. Ia belai foto itu dengan senyuman miris.<br>TOK TOK TOK  
>Hiashi terkejut dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Dimasukkannya foto itu ke dalam album dan ia tututp dan ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya namun ia tidak sadar bahwa fotonya kembali terjatuh.<p>

"Masuk," dan masuklah seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Rupanya, ia adalah Neji. Ia berjalan ke arah Hiashi dan memandanganya dengan pandangan serius.

"Rupanya paman belum menjelaskannya, ya?"tanya Neji. Raut wajah Hiashi sedikit mengeras dan ia hanya memandang datar ke arah Neji.  
>" Menjelaskan apa?"<br>"Menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya kepada Hinata mengapa paman tidak merestui hubungan Hinata dan Naruto?" Hiashi tertegun mendengar penuturan Neji. Ia menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Neji. Begitu menunduk, ia kembali terkejut melihat foto yang terakhir ia tatap ternyata terjatuh. Ia segera pungut foto itu tetapi sebuah tangan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu. Hiashi menengadah dan ia segera duduk dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Foto ini...adalah alasan mengapa paman tidak merestui hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Kekecewaan di masa lalu ketika orang yangkita cintai pergi meninggalkan kita begitu saja demi pria lain. Sakit hati dan dendam yang masih tertanam dalam hati, yang terus berlanjut hingga saat ini." Jawab Neji sambil tersenyum sinis. Hiashi hanya diam tidak menjawab perkataan Neji.  
>"Paman...masih mencintainya ya?"<br>"..."

"Sampai kapan paman akan memendam perasaan sakit hati dan dendam ini? Ini sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya."

"..."

"Tidakkah paman kasihan pada Hinata? Mengekang hubungan cintanya tanpa alasan yang jelas-lebih tepatnya, paman tidak menjelaskannya?"

"Tidakkah paman berpikir egois?"

"..."  
>"Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, paman tega menjodohkan Hinata dengan kolega paman yang bahkan Hinata tidak kenal dan tidak dia cintai, hanya karena demi bisnis dan investasi besar-besaran di negara tetangga-"<br>"Diamlah, Neji!"

"..."

"..." keduanya diam, tidak ada suara apapun lagi dari mereka. Neji menghela napas berat. Ia sudah menduga akan berakhir seperti ini. Ya, terus seperti ini. Sudah berulang kali mereka berdiskusi tentang masalah ini tetapi selalu berujung nihil. Lama-lama Neji jengah dan ia letakkan foto di meja dan memilih berjanjak dari posisinya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Ia buka pintu dan sedikit menoleh.  
>"Aku permisi, paman. Aku mau tidur. Konbanwa to oyasuminassai." Dan pintu tertutup. Neji keluar kamar, meninggalkan Hiashi seorang diri. Hiashi menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha menutupi kesedihan yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya.<br>_"Kushina..."_

.

#$% Ĉīŉťā Ŧăķ Ďĩŗĕśŧũĩ %$#

.

Berhari-hari Naruto merasa uring-uringan. Ya, beberapa hari ini Naruto habiskan waktu untuk bersantai di rumah. Bukan, bukannya dia malas untuk bekerja. Tetapi, ia merasa bosan dan gelisah sehingga ia tidak ada mood untuk bekerja. Bagaimana tidak, sehari tidak bertemu Hinata rasanya seperti beribu tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Ya, beberapa hari ini Naruto belum bertemu Hinata lagi. Entah kenapa, kejadian yang sudah menjadi biasa ini terasa berbeda. Naruto merasa seperti benar-benar jauh dari Hinata. Naruto merasa seperti kehilangan Hinata. Ingin sekali Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata. Namun, apa daya itu sangatlah tidak mungkin. Ia masih menyayangi nyawanya. Jadi, tidak mungkin ia harus menyerahkan nyawanya pada ayah Hinata hanya untuk bertemu Hinata sebentar saja. Sama saja bohong, pikirnya.

Naruto mengambil handphone flipnya dan membuka layar. Nihil. Tidak ada SMS masuk maupun telepon masuk. Bahkan email dan W* C**t sekalipun. Ya, Naruto sudah berulang kali menghubungi Hinata tetapi nihil. Tidak mungkin ia menelepon ke telepon rumah. Menelepon Neji? Ah, pemuda satu itu termasuk pemuda yang sibuk. Naruto tidak mungkin mengganggunya. Naruto melempar handphonenya ke sebelah kanannya dan ia menghela napas.  
>Keadaan Naruto rupanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Hinata. Terlihat Hinata yang tidur seraya memeluk Merry, boneka beruang putih pemberian Naruto di ulang tahunnya yang ke-20. Jejak air mata masih tercetak jelas di sela-sela mata dan pipinya. Ya, beberapa hari ini ia tidak dapat bertemu Naruto lagi. Selain karena dikurung, handphone Hinata juga disita dan tidak dikembalikan sampai saat ini. Ia tidak mungkin kabur atau mengancam akan bunuh diri karena pada dasarnya ia adalah anak yang patuh pada ayahnya dan ia tidak mungkin menyusahkan ayahnya hanya demi sang pujaan hati. Ia hanya dapat pasrah menghadapi ujian ini.<p>

Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Hinata. Ia berjalan pelan menuju Hinata dan duduk disampingnya. Hinata sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya walau ia tahu siapa yang datang. Neji tersenyum dan membelai surai indah Hinata. Ia meraih sakunya dan menyodorkan handphonenya ke arah Hinata. Hinata menoleh dan terkejut.

"O-oniii-chan..." bukannya menjawab, Neji malah tersenyum simpul.  
>"Ambillah, dan hubungi dia sesukamu. Ingat, jangan sampai ketahuan ayah." Jawab Neji. Hinata bergegas bangun dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahya. Ia ambil handphone tersebut dan menatap kakak sepupunya tersebut dengan air mata yang berlinang.<p>

"O-onii-chan, arigatou na," dan dengan tersenyum, Hinata mulai menjelajahi buku telepon dan menggulirnya ke bawah, mencari nomor handphone sang pujaan hati. Begitu ditemukan, ia tekan ikon pertanda menghubungi nomor tersebut dan ia arahkan handphonenya ke telinganya.

TUT...TUUUT...

Layar handphone Naruto mendadak terang dan diikuti ringtone dari lagu kesukaannya, Sen No Yoru Wo Koete. Naruto menoleh ke arah handphonenya dan mengambilnya dan mengecek siapa yang menelepon. Ia agak terkejut dan menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.  
>"Neji-nii?" gumam Naruto. Lalu ia tekon icon angkat dan mengarahkan handphonenya ke telinganya.<br>"Halo, Neji-nii,"  
><em>"Na-Naruto kun..." <em>Naruto terpana begitu mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya tersebut. Ya, bukan Neji tentunya, melainkan...  
>"Hi-Hinata...?"<p>

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya, kelar juga. Huft... #menghela_nafas_lega

Untuk temanku Abdul, gomenne lama. Kupikir ini akan menjadi One Shoot Fiction Story tetapi ternyata tidak bisa.  
>Jika tetap dijadikan One Shoot, jatuhnya akan panjang sekalii dan bukan termasuk Long One Shoot.<br>Sekali lagi, untuk Abdul, gomenne lama. Gara-gara WB dan malas, kamu jadi lama menunggu.  
>Aku tahu kamu bosan, aku tahu kamu jengah, walaupun kamu tetap sabar.<p>

Dan maaf, jika ada sedikit alur yang berubah jadinya tidak sesuai dengan plot yang kamu rancang. Dan maaf ya jika endingnya –mungkin- tidak sesuai dengan maumu (aku bingung, ending darimu maunya NaruSaku atau NaruHina?)

Untuk chapter depan sebagai chapter penutup, aku akan mengebut. Sesuai janji, akan kuselesaikan bulan ini. Doakan aku yas semoga berhasil TAT  
>Untuk reader, saya berharap kritik dan sarannya. Aku lupa menjelaskan, ini fict romance kedua saya dan pertama dengan pairing "mainstream", kalau yang di Detective Conan kan Crack Pair. Hehe... :D<br>Sampai bertemu di chapter depan. Salam Author Sejati :v


	2. Hari Pernikahan Hinata dan Gaara

"_Na-Naruto kun..." _

"Hi-Hinata...?"

.

.

.

Cinta tak Direstui  
>Disclaimer: AnimeManga milik Masashi Kishimoto  
>Genre: Romance, HurtComfort

Warning: AU, AR, AT, OOC, DLL

Pairing: NaruSaku/GaaHina/NaruHina

.

.

.

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara yang lembut yang baru saja memanggil namanya tersebut. Matanya terpana dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.  
>"Hi-Hinata?"<br>_"Naruto...?"_  
>"Benarkan ini kau, Hinata?" tanya Naruto memastikan.<p>

"Um" jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum. Di sebelahnya, Neji menatap Hinata seraya tersenyum pula. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, memastikan bahwa ayah Hinata tidak masuk ke kamar.

"_Yokatta, aku khawatir sekali. Kau kuhubungi tidak pernah menjawab. Kamu kemana saja?"_  
>"itu..." Hinata menghentikan ucapanya. Ia terpana dan tubuhnya kaku seketika. Neji yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahi, pertanda bingung. Namun, itu tidak bertahan lama karena ia menghela nafas.<br>"Hm?"  
><em>"Itu..."<em>  
>"Ne?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sejenak, tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata dan ini membuat Naruto semakin bingung dan curiga.<br>"A-ah, ti-tidak apa-apa. Handphoneku sengaja dinonaktifkan karena ada urusan. Ya, ada urusan. Haha..."jawab Hinata seraya tertawa hambar. Tiba-tiba, pintu kmar sedikit bergerak dan masuklah Hiashi. Neji yng sadar akan pintu yang sedikit bergerak itu terpana. Dilihatnya Hiashi yang geram dengan kedua tangan mengepal sementara Hinata masih sibuk menelepon tanpa meyadari kehadiran ayahnya.  
><em>"Pa-paman...?"<em> gumam Neji dalam hati. Ia tidak mampu menatap Hinata, bahkan melirikpun tidak. Hiashi berjalan ke arah Hinata tanpa memeudulikan Neji.  
><em>"Kau bohong, hime. Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?"<em>

"Ti-tidak. A-aku-ah," tiba-tiba, handphone Neji yang dipegang Hinata terangkat. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya yang sedang menelepon. Ia terpana, kedua matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.  
>"A-ayah?" Hiashi menatap layar handphone dan tampak ikon telepon berukuran sedang dan di atasnya tampak sebuah nama penelpon, yaitu Naruto.<br>"Ayah..." ppanggil Hinata. Ia tatap ayahnya dengan nanar dan seketika jatuhlah air matanya.  
>"Halo?" seru suara di seberang sana. Tidak ada jawaban baik dari Hinata, Hiashi, maupun Neji. Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam untuk menutupi ketakutannya. Neji hanya bisa diam dengan perasaan khawatir.<br>"Halo?" seru suara itu lagi namun tidak ada balasan.  
>"Aneh." Naruto menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya. Ia tatap layar handphonenya dengan bingung. Masih tersambung, pikirnya. Lalu, ia dekatkan lagi handphonenya ke telinganya dan saat itupula, ia mendengar sesuatu yang terdengar keras dan kasar.<br>_PLAKK_

"Eh?" Naruto yang mendengarnya terkejut. Namun, saat itupula sambungan telepon terputus.

"Eh, halo? Halo? Ah, sial!" Naruto menatap handphonenya yang sudah kembali ke kondisi semula. Ia berdecak kesal dan merebahkan dirinya dengan kasar ke kasur.  
>"Baru saja bicara dengan Hinata, malah diputuskan sambungannya. Jangan-jangan..." mata Naruto melebar sempurna. Sebuah spekulasi hadir dan hinggap di pikirannya.<br>_"Hiashi jii-san..."_

"Pa-paman," Neji terpana melihat apa yang dilakukan Hiashi pada Hinata. Terlihat Hinata yang memegangi pipinya seraya menunduk. Hiashi terengah-engah seraya menatap Hinata. Agak lama ia menatap Hinata. Lalu, ai beralih menatap Neji yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan mengepal.  
>"Berhenti membelanya, Neji."<br>"Tidak, cukup sampai di sini paman menampar Hinata, apalagi di hadapanku. Aku tidak tahan lagi, paman." Sanggah Neji dengan lantang. Hiashi terkejut mendengar perkataan Neji. Namun, saat itupula kemarahannya semakin tersulut.

"Diam kau, Neji!"  
>"Ayah, cukup. Jangan marahi Neji-nii. Kumohon, hiks hiks..." pinta Hinata. Ia tatap ayahnya dengan pandangan memohon serta air mata yang berlinang. Hinata masih memegangi pipi kanannya yang ditampar.<br>"Jadi, begini caramu dalam membantu Hinata agar tetap berhubungan dengan bocah itu, hah? Tidak kusangka,"  
>PLAKK<br>Hinata terpana melihat pemandangan di depannya. Matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya terbuka. Terlihat olehnya Neji yang menunduk sembari memegangi pipi kanannya.  
>"Ne-Neji-nii...? A-ayah, apa yang ayah lakukan? A-ayah, ayah...?"<p>

"ini balasan karena selama ini kalian bekerjasama untuk melawan ayah secara sembunyi-sembunyi."  
>"Ayah, ini bukan salah Neji-nii. Aku mohon jangan sakiti Neji-nii"<br>"Persetan!"  
>"Kyaaa...!" Hiashi hendak menampar Neji lagi. Tetapi, dengan cepat Hinara memeluknya dan memejamkan kedua matanya seraya meringis-seperti menahan sakit. Saat itupula Hiashi menghentikan tangannya di udara. Ia tatap keduanya yang masih berpelukan dalam ketaktan. Ia menghela nafas dan menurunkan tangan kanannya. Hinata menengadah dan menatap iba ke arah ayahnya.<p>

"Ayah..."

"Kuharap, ini terakhir kalinya kau melawan kepada ayah karena lusa adalah hari pernikahanmu. Sejak satu minggu yang lalu, rumah ini sudah ramai dengan aktivitas untuk pernikahanmu." Jawab Hiashi. Mendengar penuturan Hiashi. Hianta terpaku. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Tubuhny kaku dan menegang. Ia bagaikan patung sekarang, tidak dapat bergerak maupun berbicara karena saking terkejutnya-lebih tepatnya syok.  
>"Be-benarkah ayah?" tanay Hinata terbaata-bata karena masih syok.<br>"Hn" dan saat itupula, Hiashi berjalan keluar kamar Hinata, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih memeluk Neji dengan pandangan yang sulit diartkan, tentunya masih syok akut. Air mata Hinata perlahan menetes mengenai kepala Neji. Neji yang tersadar segera berontak dan lepaslah ia dari pelukan Hinata.  
>"Hinata..."<br>"Ne, Neji-nii..." Neji menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Hinata memandang Neji dengan sesenggukan.  
>"Maafkan aku, Hinata,"<br>"Be-benarkah, benarkah a-apa yang dikatakan ayah, nii-chan?" Neji diam tanpa kata, tanoa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Agak lama dan ini menjadi bukti cukup bagi Hinata bahwa apa yang dikatakan ayahnya itu benar.  
>"Hinata..." Neji menengadah dan menatap iba ke arah adiknya. Dilihatnya air mata yang perlahan menetes menyusuri pipi adik sepupunya tersebut.<br>"Hiks hiks..."  
>"Hinata, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu tetapi, tetapi-" Hinata menggeleng lemah dan itu sukses membuat Neji menghentikan perkataannya. Neji elus puncak kepala Hinata dan memeluknya.<br>"Hiks hiks..." Neji belai terus rambut Hinata sementara kepala Hinata bersandar pada bahu Neji.  
>"Nii-chan, mengapa hidupku menderita begini? Kenapa?"<p>

"Kami-sama, mengapa kau jadikan hidupku begini?"

"Jujur, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi... Hiks hiks..."

"Hinata," panggil Neji. Ia melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Hinata dan memandangnya intens. Walau tiada lagi jejak air mata, Hinata masih sesenggukan.  
>"Hinata, ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu,"<p>

"A-ada yang ingin diceritakan padaku? Apa?" tanya Hinata masih sesenggukan. Neji mengangguk dan menghela napas panjang.

"Ya, ini mengenai ayahmu,"

"A-ayah?" Neji mengangguk. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Neji menghela napas dan menunduk sejenak, lalu menengadah- memandang intens ke arah Hinata.  
>"Ya. Kupikir, ini waktu yang tepat untuk kau mengerti semuanya, mengerti semua yang terjadi selama ini, terutama alasan mengapa ayah menentang hubunganmu dengan Naruto,"<br>"Banarkah?" Neji mengangguk. Hinata menatap nanar ke arah Neji. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tidak sabar menunggu kisah yang akan ia dengar dari mulut sang kakak sepupu tersayang.

"Ayahmu..." Neji tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tatap intens Hinata untuk mengetahui reaksi Hinata. Terpancar rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu dari wajah Hinata dan Neji tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Hah!"

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya secara peksa ke tempat tidurnya. Ia tataap langit-langit kamarnya dengan berbagai spekulasi yang datang silih berganti.  
><em>"Hiashi jii-san..., apa terjadi sesutu pada Hinata dan Neji-nii?"<em> gumam Naruto dalam hati. Dari arah pintu, terlihat seseorang yang berjalan masuk. Ia berdiri di depan Naruto namun Naruto tidak menyadarinya.  
>"Naruto,"<br>Naruto segera bangun dan terkejut mendpati siapa yang masuk. Ia segera dudup bersila sementara seseorang yang berdiri di depan Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Rupanya, ia adalah Kushina, ibu Naruto.

"Ibu,"  
>"Telepon dari Hinata?" Naruto diam membisu. Mendengar pertanyaaan ibunya, membuat ia teringat akan percakapannya denga ayah dan ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu.<p>

"Hn," hanya itu yang bisa dilontarkan Naruto sebagai jawaban. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur secara paksa dan memandang ke direksi lain-menghindari tatapan Kushina.  
>"Sudah kuduga," Kushina bersidekap dii depan perutnya dan memandang kesal ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya cuek dan masih tetap memandang ke direksi lain.<br>"Apa ibu akan memarahiku lagi? Kalau ya, silahkan. Tetapi, aku akan tetap pada keputusanku. Akhir pekan besok aku akan ke rumah Hinata dan akan melamarnya, meskipun tidak ditemani ayah dan ibu." Naruto menoleh ke arah ibunya dan bangun untuk duduk. Ditatapnya ibunya yang masih menatapnya kesal.  
>"Urungkan saja niatmu itu. Semuanya akan berakhir sia-sia."<br>"Aku tidak akan menyerah, ibu. Sekalipun Hiashi jii-san menolaknya, aku akan tetap berjuang meyakinkannya." Naruto

"Naruto!"

"Mengapa? Mengapa ibu bersikukuh memintaku untuk mengurungkan niatku? Mengapa? Apa ibu tidak ingin melihatku bahagia?"  
>"Ibu bahagia kamu akan melamar gadis yang kau cinta, tapi bukan Hinata."<br>'Mengapa? Mengapa ibu selalu menentang hubunganku dengan Hinata? Bahkan niatanku ini? Atau jangan-jangan ibu bersekongkol dengan Hiashi jii-san untuk memisahkanku?"  
>PLAKK<p>

Naruto menoleh ke kiri bawah seraya memegangi pipi kirinya yang baru saja ditampar Kushina. Terlihat Kushina terangah-engah denan tatapan tajam dan tangan yang terhenti di udara, di depanpipi kanannya. Ya, ia barusaja menampar Naruto dan Naruto menoleh ke depan-menatap Kushina dengan tatapan tajam.  
>"Walaupun ibu menamparku bahkan membunuhku, aku akan tetap pada keputusanku, bu." Jawab Naaruto. Kushina yang mendengarnya agak terkejut. Emosinya kembali naik namun ia tahan. Sembari menahannya, ia menunduk dalam-dalam, berusah untuk tidak menatap putranya lagi.<br>"Kau tidak mengerti." Kata Kushina seraya tersenyum miris. Bayangan masalalu hadir dalam ingatan dan pikirannya.

"Kau, kau tidak mengerti alasan mengapa ibu menentang hubungan kalian selama ini..."  
>"Bagaimana aku mau mengerti sementara ibu selalu diam ketika aku bertanya mengenai alasannya? Bagaimana aku mau mengerti, ibu?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh emosi yang meluap. Ia tatap nanar ibunya yang masih menunduk dan itu membuat emosinya semakin naik.<br>"Hiks hiks..." air matapun jatuh menyusuri kedua pipi Kushina. Naruto yang melihatnya terkejut dan ia menjadi iba meihatnya. Emosi yang sempat naik lagi sekarang menjadi turun digantikan rasa iba dan penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku, ibu," kata Naruto menunduk. Ia menyesal telah berkata dengan lantang pada ibunya. Kushina tersenyum miris dan menghela napas.  
>"Tidak apa. Ini juga salah ibu. Seharusnya ibu menceritakannya sedari dulu tetapi..."<p>

"..."  
>"Kau tahu, Naruto, apa alasan ibu menentang hubungan kalian selama ini?" Naruto menggeleng lemah, pertanda ia tidak tahu. Dari sorotan matanya, terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak sabar menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari Kushina.<p>

Kushina tersenyum miris dan menatap keluar jendela. Matanya sejenaak terpejam, lalu membuka lagi, "Ini bermula 29 tahun yang lalu saat ibu dan ayahnya Hinata duduk di bangku SMA."

"Jadi, kalian saling kenal?" Naruto yng mendengarnya terkejut. Ia tiak menyangka bahwa ternyata ibunya dan ayah Hinata saling mengenal satu sama lain.  
>"Ya, kami saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dulu, kami adalah teman sejak kecil. Sejak TK kami selalu bersama. Lama-lama, kami semakin dekat dan akrab dan menjadi sahabat sampai kami SMA. Namun, tidak ibu sangka, ternyata selama ini dia menyukai ibu."<br>"Lalu?"  
>"Ibu tidak tahu akan hal itu karena dia selalu memendam perasaannya dan selalu bersikap biasa terhadap ibu. Ibu tidak tahu, apakah ini salah ibu yang tidak peka atau tidak dia yang tidak gentle. Sampai suatu ketika, datanglah murid baru. Dia tampan, cerdas, dan terampil. Pertama datang di sekolah ibu, dia sudah jadi idola."<br>"Pasti itu ayah, kan?"  
>"Ya, pertama bertemu, ibu juga jatuh hati padanya dan ayah Hinata tahu itu. Tetapi, dia berusaha bersikap biasa, berpikir bahwa wajar, perempuan mengidolakan siswa baru yang langsung tenar menjadi idola."<p>

"Lalu, kalian pacaran?"  
>"Tidak. Ibu dan ayahmu hanya berteman biasa. Namun, lama-lama kami semakin akrab dan itu membuat ayah Hinata cemburu. Lalu, suatu hari, dia menyatakan cinta pada ibu, namun, ibu menolaknya. Sejak saat itu, persahabatan kami renggang. Ibu berusaha memulihkan kembali persahabatan kami tetapi tetapi tidak bisa. Dia terus menjauhi ibu sampai SMU tahun ketiga."<p>

"Wah, sampai segitunya kah? Berarti cinta Hiashi jii-san besar sekali?"  
>"Ya, niatnya, selain memulihkan persahabtan kami, ibu ingin mendengar lebih jauh mengenai semua perasaannya selama ini, cintanya yang terpendam, dan resolusi atas masalah ini tetapi... yah, dia terlampau keras kepala. Dan kami hilang komunikasi sejak Ujian Negara berlangsung."<br>"Lalu, bagaimana kalian bertemu lagi?"

"Ibu bertemu lagi dengannya saat ibu menerima undangan pernikahan darinya. Ibu senang karena ibu pikir ibu dapat berbicara lagi dengannya tetapi, ternyata tidak bisa. Selama di sana, tidak ada waktu yang pas untuk bicara dengannya karena dia selalu menghindari ibu bahkan sampai acara usai."

"Lalu?"  
>"Sejak saat itu hingga kini, ibu tidak lagi bertemu dengannya. Namun, ibu tetap tahu kabar dan informasi darinya berkat teman ibu yang ternyata adalah partner kerjanya. Pertnernya itu adalah teman ibu dan Hiashi saat SMU dulu."<br>"Siapa dia, ibu?"  
>"Dia adalah Mikoto Uchiha, ibunya temanmu, Sasuke,"<br>"Mengapa ibu tidak pernah cerita?"  
>"Kau tidak bertanya, dan apakah Sasuke tidak cerita?"<p>

"Tidak,"  
>"Hn,"<br>"Lanjutkan,"  
>"Baiklah. Sampai suatu ketika ibu mendapat informasi bahwa putri Hiashi pacaran dengan putra Minato dan Hiashi yang menentang hubungan mereka bahkan sampai menyakiti putra Minato berulang kali sampai terluka parah. Ibu benar-benar marah dengannnya dan mulai saat itu, ibu menentang hubungan kalian. Ibu membencinya, Naruto, walau di sisi lain, ibu berharap kami bisa akur lagi seperti dulu."<br>"..."

"Selain itu, alasan ibu menentang rencanamu untuk melamar Hinata di hadapan Hiashi adalah..."  
>"Mengapa, bu?"<br>"..."

"..."

"..."

"Bu?" tanya Naruto jengah terhadap ibunya yanng diam tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ibu?" Kushina menghela napas berat,. Jujur, ia berat mengatakan ini. Tetapi, ia harus mengatakan ini pada Naruto sebelum terlambat. Walau berat, walau ia tahu apa uang akan terjadi selanjitnya jika ia mengatakan ini. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ya, ia gugup dan takut. Tetapi, ia harus berani. Ini demi kebaikan putranya, putra yang ia sayangi.

"Alasan ibu menentang hubungan kalian adalah..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hinata akan menikah lusa." dan saat itu pula, petir menggelegar sebagai backkground Naruto yang terpana. Ya, Naruto terpana dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.  
>"Me-menikah?" Kushina mengangguk pelan. Naruto semakin terpana melihat anggukan ibunya.<p>

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin. I-ibu bohongkan? Ibu pasti bohong, Ya, ibu pasti bohong." Sanggah Naruto. Naruto berharap ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia menepuk kedua pipinya bahkan sampai mencubit pipinya dengan keras dan kuat. Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Ibu tidak pernah berbohong untuk situasi yang serius, Naruto." Mendengar penuturan ibunya ditambah cbitan serta tepukan di pipinya semakin mempertegas kesimpulannya. Ini NYATA bukan MIMPI.

"Hi-Hinata..." Naruto menatap nanar ke arah ibunya. Air mata perlahan membasahi matanya dan menetes menyusuri pipinya yang imut. Sungguh, mengapa ini terjadi? Ia berharap ini hanya mimpi dan ia bisa segera bangun dari mimpinya. Namun, tepukan itu...? Cubitan itu? Akh!  
>"Ya, Hinata akan menikah lusa. Ibu mengetahuinya dari Mikoto. Katanya dia diundang Hiashi lewat hp dan kartu undangan dan dia cerita semuanya bahwa selaama beberapa hari ini handphone Hinata disita dan baru saja handphone Neji disita karena Neji berani meminjamkan handphonenya pada Hinata untuk menghubungimu."<p>

"Di-disita?"  
>"Ya,"<p>

'_Neji-nii...'_ gumam Naruto . Ia terlihat tambah terpana. Ia tidak menyangka handphone Hinata disita, pantas ia susah dihubungi, pikir Naruto dan tamparan itu? Sambungan telepon yang mendadak terputus itu?

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Tidak, tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak. Tidak...!" teriak Naruto. Suaranya yang keras membahana ke seluruh ruangan kamar itu. Ia menutup telinga,, berusaha tidak mendengarkan apa yang ibunya ucapkan tadi. Air matanya semakin menetes. Kushina hanya bisa diam menatap tingkah anaknya tersebut. Ia menghela napas dan bersidekap.

"Jadi, ini yang ibu maksud dengan sia-sia. Ibu harap kamu memahaminya, Naruto. Karena apa, tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan. Hinata dikurung dan dijaga ketat, kau hanya akan kalah melawan Hiashi dan berakhir babak belur karena tinjuan pengawal pribadinya. Bahkan, seluruh penjuru mansionnya dijaga ketat oleh bodyguard yang tangguh dan kuat apalagi di sana sedang sibuk-sibuknya."

"Hiks hiks... Hinata... Hinata..." terdengar isakan Naruto yang sangat memilukan namun, itu tidak berefek pada Kushina karena yang ada di dalam pikirannya kali ini adalah berusaha meyakinkan Naruto bahwa usahanya hanya sia-sia semata.  
>"Jujur, ibu sangat menyayangkan sikap Hiashi ini. Dia yang terlalu terpuruk dengan masalalu, dia yang tidak mau menerima kenyataan padahal ibu telah menolaknya baik-baik. Dan yang paling parah adalah menjadikannnya dendam lalu mengimbaskan semuanya pada putrinya dimna putrinya adalah objek pelampiasan dendam dan sakit hatinya. Ia tidak menyadari bagaimana kondisi Hinata yang sebenarnya terutama perasaannya karena Hiashi yang dibutakan oleh dendam cinta. Hah, semuanya akan berakhir sia-sia kecuali ada keajaiban. Hiashi menyadari semuanya bahwa ia khilaf dan menyesali semuanya, lalu memperbaiki semuanya sesegera mungkin."<p>

"Hiks hiks... Hinata... Hinata..."  
>"Jika sampai janji suci pernikahannya selesai diucapkan tetapi Hiashi masih teguh dengan pendiriannya, maka harapanmu berakhir sudah. Kau dan Hinata secara resmi berpisah."<p>

"Tidak, ibu. Jangan berkata demikian, ibu. Aku, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Hinata , ibu. Aku tidak mau. Aku sangat mencintai Hinata, ibu. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, ibu."  
>"Kamu hanya bisa memasrahkannya pada nasib. Berdoalah pada kami-sama agar ada keajaiban menerpamu. Karena apa? Kita tidak bisa melawan sikap keras hati Hiashi yang masih terbelenggu oleh dendam dan sakit hati."<p>

"Ingat, Naruto, jika sampai janji suci pernikahannya selesai diucapkan tetapi Hiashi masih teguh dengan pendiriannya, maka harapanmu berakhir sudah. Relakan dia, lupakan dia. Pikirkan ini baik-baik, Naruto." Kata Kushina. Ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang meremas rambutnya dan berteriak.

"Arrrrrrrgggggghhhhh...! Kusooooooo...!" Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya secara paksa dan menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Suasana menjadi sunyi sekarang. Tidak ada suara-suara apapun lagi. Yang ada hanya isakan Naruto yang terdengar lirih.

"_Hinata..." _saat Kushina hampir mencapai sisi pintu kamar, datanglah Minato. Ia tatap Kushina yang memancarkan raut mata sedih. Bersama Kushina, Minata masuk ke dalam dan dillihatnya putra semta wayangnya yang terisak meratapi nasibnya.

"Ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Biarkan ia sendiri, merenungi segala apa yang terjadi selama tujuh tahun ini, termasuk memahami bagaimana sikap egois Hiashi. Ia akan kuat, ia akan tegar dalam menghadapi ujian ini. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah tetap berada di sisinya dan mendukungnya."  
>"Kau benar, Minato. Aku juga berharap demikian. Aku merindukan senyum putraku.. Senyum cerah tanpa beban yang ia tampilkan tujuh tahun lalu sebelum mengenal Hinata." Minato mengusap pelan bahu Kushina. Ia tersenyum simpul seraya menatap Naruto dari posisisnya. Angin siang hari masuk membelai gorden kamar Naruto, membawa kesejukan bagi ketiga insan yang dirundung penyesalan nasib atas ujian yag tiada berakhir.<p>

.

#$% Ĉīŉťā Ŧăķ Ďĩŗĕśŧũĩ %$#

.

Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto menjadi berubah 180 derajat. Ia terlihat murung, sedih, galau, terkadang juga terlihat ia menghela napas lalu terdiam- melamun. Ia habiskan waktu menyendiri di kamar. Ia tidak pernah keluar kamar (bahkan untuk sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam sampai diantarkan ibunya). Kushina yang melihatnya hanya mampu meneteskan air mata. Minato yang selalu di sampingnya berusaha menghibur Kushina.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto. Dengan begitu, Naruto tidak perlu seperti ini. Hiks hiks..."

"Memberitahu ataupun tidak itu semua sama saja. Suatu saat Naruto pasti akan tahu. Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama menyimpan semua ini. tujuh tahun kita menyembunyikannya. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Naruto?" tanya Minato. Kushina tidak mampu menjawab dan hanya menangis pilu sebagai jawabannya.

"Lagipula, daripada kita menyesal di akhir. Yang kau lakukan sudah benar, Kushina. Ini semua demi kebaikan putra kita."

"Minato...hiks... hiks..." Kushina memeluk Minato erat. Dihiraukannya Naruto yang tidur memunggungi Kushina dan Minato sehingga tidak tampak keadaannya saat ini. Minato mengelus kepala Kushina dengan sayang seraya menatap punggung Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Terlihat Naruto yang menatap kosong ke arah di depannya. Entah ia sadari atau tidak, ia terus menggumamkan-seolah memanggil nama yang sama secara berulang-ulang, dengan suara yang lirih nan menyayat hati.  
><em>"Hinata... Hinata... Hinata..." <em>dan setetes air mata jatuh menetes melalui sudut matanya, tentunya entah ia menyadarinya ataupun tidak.

.

SKIP TIME

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan dan hari yang bersejarah bagi keluarga Hyuuga. Ya, itu karena hari ini adalah hari dimana anggota klan tersebut akan mengadakan acara ikatan suci nan sakral bernama pernikahan. Terlihat di halaman mansion keluarga Hiashi Hyuuga ramai akan tamu undangan. Di sana, terdapat tamu undangan yang hilir mudik dan sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka sehingga ramainya bagaikan kerumunan lebah di sarang madu.

Menelusuri dalam ruangan dan sampailah pada kamar kedua, lalu menelusuri dalam ruang kamar. Terlihat sebuah kamar yang dirias sempurna ala kamar pengantin. Di sana terdapat barang-barang yang bernuansa pengantin. Juga, terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang dirias dan di belakangnya tampak seorang perias yang sedang merias gadis tersebut.

Di samping kiri gadis tersebut, tampak tiga orang gadis lainnya dengan dandanan yang berbeda. Yang pertama adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan dandanan ala gadis jepang dengan rambut yang diikat ponytail dimana sebagian rambut poni jatuh di sebelah kirinya. Lalu, di sebelahnya tampak seorang gadis berambut cepol dua dengan dandanan ala gadis cina. Sedangkan di sebelahnya lagi, tampak seorang gadis berambut biru pendek nan klimis dengan dandanan ala western.

Mereka menatap sendu ke arah perempuan yang sedang di rias. Ya, itu karena perempuan yan sedang dirias tatapannya juga sendu. Terlihat dari tatapan kosong dan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana serta raut wajah sedih yang terpancar dari gadis yang sedang dirias tersebut. Gadis tersebut menghela napas dan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Kemudian, perlahan mata lentiknya terbuka dengan anggunnya. Wajah keiga gadis tersebut masih terlihat sendu dan kusut. Gadis berponytail menghela napas dan menatap tajam ke arah gadis yang sedang dirias.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Aku memang menyayangkan sikap jii-san tetapi aku bisa apa? Bahkan kita bisa apa? Hinata juga bisa apa? Dia dan Neji-nii saja kalah apalagi kita?" sergah Tenten. Gadis di sebelah Tenten hanya bisa menghela napas bosan dan memandang iba ke arah Hinata.

" Hinata, apakah Naruto tahu akan hal ini?"Hinata diam tanpa kata, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis di sebelah Tenten, sebut saja Fuu. Fuu yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas, menyayangkan (baca: memaklumi) Hinata yang terlampau hancur sekarang.  
>"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja dia tahu dari ibunya, mungkin juga tidak. Jikalau dia tahu, antara berharap dan tidak berharap dia untuk datang kemari." Jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum miris. Ia tatap pantulan dirinya yang ada dalam cermin dan ia kembali tersenyum miris ke arah cermin, seolah menertawakan dirinya sendiri.<br>"Kalau berharap, apa alasannya?" tanya Fuu.  
>"Sudah jelas, kan? Dua sejoli yang lama tidak bertemu (walau hanya satu minggu) pastinya ada rasa rindu yang terlampau akut. Berbagi rasa, cerita. Nah, lalu, semua berakhir dengan membawa kabur sang penngantin wanitanya. Yay, seeprti drama sinetron yang kutonton semalam, yay." Kata Ino seraya membayangkan drama yang ia tonton semalam. Kedua tangannya bertepuk (seperti berdoa) dan ia tersenyum riang. Kedua temannya sweatrop melihatnya dan mengeluh kesal.<br>"Itu tidak mungkin." Sela sebuah suara. Ketiga gadis tersebut menatap sang pemilik suara. Terlihat Hinata yang menoleh ke arah mereka dengan senyum mirisnya.  
>"Nande?" tanya Ino. Hinata menoleh ke arah cermin dan kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin tersebut. Sang perias masih terlihat sibuk dengan riasannya.<br>"Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Aku memang tidak memugkiri kemungkinan itu tetapi aku berharap hal itu tidak terjadi. Aku tidak ingin ayah marah dan aku juga tidak ingin ayah melukai dan menyakiti Naruto lagi, seperti yang selama ini terjadi. Sudah cukup... Sudah cukup... Hiks...hiks..." dan perlahan, air mata Hinata menetes menyusuri pipinya yang imut. Ino segera beranjak dan memeluk Hinata dan saat itupula, sang perias segera mundur beberapa langkah dan berdiri menatap adegan drama di depannya.  
>"Ssst, jangan menangis. Kami tahu, kami juga paham alasan lain darimu jika Naruto tidak datang. Sudah, jangan menangis ya? Nanti cantiknya hilang dan make up-nya luntur. Kasihan sang perias sudah lelah mendadanimu hingga secantik dan secerah ini." Ucap Ino. Ia melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum simpul ke arah Hinata. Hinata mengusap air matanya walau masih terisak. Ino kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menoleh ke arah sang perias lalu mengangguk, sebagai isyarat untuk melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Sang perias berjalan mendekat dan kembali berkutat dengan peralatan riasnya.<br>Pintu perlahan terbuka (awalnya tertutup agak rapat) dan masuklah seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas putihnya, sedikit memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar.  
>"Apa proses meriasnya sudah selesai?" tanya pria itu yang ternyata adalah Hiashi.<br>"Sedikit lagi, tuan." Jawab sang perias menoleh ke arah sang pemilik suara barusan.  
>"Baiklah." Jawab Hiashi dan pintu kembali ke possisi semula, agak rapat dan sang perias kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.<br>Hinata kembali menatap cermin dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana. Tatapannya masih terlihat sendu.  
><em>"Naruto. Aku merindukanmu. Kamu sedang apa, Naruto? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja..."<em> gumam Hinata dalam hati. Ketiga gadis yang melihatnya, menunduk dan kembali menghela napas lelah.  
><em>"Kasihan kau, Hinata, Naruto. Drama picisan yang menjengkelkan kini berakhir bad ending. Inikah takdirmu, kami-sama? Atau semua kesalahan Hiashi jii-san?"<em> gumam Tenten seraya menatap tajam Hinata. Ia kembali ke sikap semula dengan menoleh ke direksi lain.  
>"Nona, prosese merias sudah selesai."<br>"Baiklah, Hinata, kau sudah siap?" tanya Ino. Ino, Tenten, dan Fuu berdiri dan diikuti oleh Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke arah ketiga sahabatnya dan mengangguk lemah.  
>"Baiklah, kami akan mengiringimu sampai di taman. Ketika sampai di sana, berhenti memasang wajah sendu. Kau tidak ingin melihat ayahmu gusar kan?" Hinata kembali mengangguk lemah. Lalu, Ino berjalan ke arah samping kanan Hinata dan menhadapnya. Ia ulurkan tangan kanannya dan disambut tangan kanan Hinata. Ia tuntun ke arah luar meninggalkan kamar diikuti Fuu dan Tenten sementara sang perias membereskan peralatan make up miliknya.<p>

Kushina berjalan menuju kamar Naruto dengan membawa nampang yang di atasnya terdapat sarapan pagi plus susu putih. Ia buka perlahan pintunya dengan tangan kanan yang memegang dan menekan handell pintu sementara tangan kiri menyangga nampan. Begitu dibuka, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat ke seluruh ruangan yang rapi, bersih, namun sepi tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kemana Naruto?

"Naruto...?"

Ia amati secara teliti seluruh sudut ruangan guna mencari keberadaan Naruto namun nihil. Bahkan Kushina sampai memeriksa kamar mandi. Perasaan khawatiir muncul dan bergejolak dalam hati Kushina. Raut wajahnya berubah kusut dan cemas.

"Minato! Minato!" panggil Kushina dengan perasaan khawatir yang semakin bergejolak. Lalu, masuklah Minato yang berjalan menghampiri Kushina.  
>"Ada apa, Kushina?" tanay Minato. Ia tatap Kushina yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang khawatir.<br>"Naruto..."  
>"Ada apa dengan Naruto?"<br>"Dia... dia..." jawab Kushina dengan menggantung. Minato menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung. Yang membuatnya bingung dan sedikit khawatir adalah tatapan Kushina yang sedari tadi terlihat khawatir.  
>"Ada apa dengan dia?"<br>"Dia menghilang,"  
>"Apa?" Minato terkejut mendengar penuturan Kushina. Ia amati seluruh penjuru ruang kamar ini dan memang tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto di kamar ini.<br>"Yah, ketika kubuka kamar untuk mengantarkan sarapan, kulihat ruangannya terlampau rapi dan bersih dan tiak ada tnada-tanda Naruto di kamar. Hiks hiks..." Minato terdiam tanpa kata. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa sementara otaknya sedang memproses kiranya di mana Naruto berada dan suatu spekulasi muncul di pikirannya dan matanya melebar dengan sempurna. Kushina yang melihatnya bingung dan menatap Minato dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.  
>"Jangan-jangan, dia..."<br>"Dia...? Apa? Dimana Naruto?" tanya Kushina seraya menarik kerah baju Minato- tanpa sengaja.

"Jawab...!"  
>"Kau tahu ini hari apa?" tatapan Minato berubah melembut ketika menatap Kushina namun, tersimpan keseriusan dalam tatapannya tersebut. Kushina termangu beberapa saat dan menatap bingung ke arah Minato.<br>"Ini hari Sabtu... Masa ka?" kini, giliran Kushina yang terpana. Kedua matanya melebar sempurna dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Minato mengangguk pelan dan Kushina menoleh dan mentap tempat tidur Naruto.  
>"Naruto..." gumam Kushina yang dipeluk Minato dimana Minato berusaha menghiburnya agar Kushina tidak bersedih lagi. Perasaan dan Kushina hancur lebur oleh berbagai spekulasi atas kemungkinan yang terjadi di pesta- bayangan ketahuan oleh Hiashi, dipukuli, dan lain-lain. Lalu, air matanya kembali jatuh dan ia sandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Minato seraya memejamkan kedua matanya- menanan tangis yang mengancam akan kembali pecah.<p>

Di pesta di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, lebih tepatnya di bagian altar, terlihat seorang wanita bermabut indigo yag disanggul kerudung pengantin dan mengenakan gaun pengantin putih, bersanding dengan pemuda berambut marun yang memakai tuksedo putih. Mereka berdiri membelakangi para tamu karena posisi mereka menghadap pastur. Ya, mereka adalah Hinata dan Gaara, dua sejoli yang akan melangsungkan ikatan suci pada pagi ini.

Hinata menatap kosong ke arah depan (ia sedikit menunduk) dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana serta raut wajah sedih yang terpancar darinya. Ia menghela napas dan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak sementara si pemuda, Gaara, terlihat diam dengan posisi tegak, mendengarkan penuturan sang pastur.

"_Naruto, hari ini hari pernikahanku. Apa kau tahu akan hal ini? Apa kau datang ke pernikahanku? Jika ya, ketika kau melihat ini, apa yang kau lakukan?"_  
><em>"Kuharap kau tidak bersedih akan hal ini. Aku sadar sekarang bahwa takdir berkata lain. Kami-sama telah menentukan bahwa kita tidak dapat bersatu lewat tangan ayahku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa pasrah atas semuanya, Naruto. Aku tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk melawan takdir kami-sama bahkan melawan ayahku sendiri."<em>  
><em>"Ya, aku terima semuanya. Ini demi kebaikan kita. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka lagi. Kau, Neji-nii. "<br>"Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku akan berusaha untuk melupakanmu dan merelakanmu walau aku tidak sanggup dan walau hatiku sakit."  
>"Selamat tinggal, Naruto. Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu dan semoga kau bahagia dengan kebahagiaan itu. Aku selalu berdoa untukmu karena aku selalu mencintaimu walau kita tidak bisa bersama." <em>Gumam Hinata. Kemudian, perlahan mata lentiknya terbuka dengan anggunnya. Menatap sang pastur yang juga turut menatapnya bergantian dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Gaara Sabaku, bersediakah kau menerima Hinata sebagai istrimu, baik saat sakit ataupun sehat, kaya atau miskin, dan sedih ataupun bahagia?" tanya pastur kepada Gaara. Gaara menghela napas dan tersenyum simpul.  
>"Ya, saya terima" jawab Gaara dengan tegas. Hal ini membuat Hinata terpana- tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia tatap sang pastur yang beralih menatapnya.<p>

"Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah kau menerima Gaara Sabaku sebagai suamimu, baik saat sakit ataupun sehat, kaya atau miskin, dan sedih ataupun bahagia?" tanya pastur kepada Hinata. Hinata diam dan menunduk. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya- berusaha menahan air matanya.  
><em>"Kurasa, tidak ada keajaiban dalam takdir ini. Sayonara, Naruto..."<em> Hinata tersenyum miris dan ia membuka matanya, lalu menengadah menatap sang pastur yang masih menatapnya. Hinata berusaha berpikir jernih, menguasai emosi dan menghela napas untuk melapangkan hatinya, ikhlas menerima semuanya. Inilah takdirnya, takdir yang harus ia terima walau ia dan hatinya memberontak dan menentangnya. Ia berharap kebahagiaan akan merengkuhnya bersama pria yang menikah dengannya- yang notabene tidak begitu ia kenal dan tidak ia cintai.

"Ya, saya terima." Itulah jawaban Hinata sebagai penutup dari kisah lama antara Hinata dan Naruto. Ending yang menyedihkan dimana takdir telah merenggut cinta mereka dan memisahkan mereka dalam bentuk jurang ketidak adilan bernama "perjodohan".  
>Terlihat di barisan paling depan, Hiashi tersenyum senang dan di sebelahnya berdiri kedua orang tua Gaara dan kedua kakaknya. Di belakangnya, terlihat tiga orang perempuan dengan dandanan mereka- yang diketahui merupakan sahabat Hinata. Kedua orang tua Gaara terlihat senang- terbukti dari pancaran wajah mereka dan senyuman mereka. Ayah Gaara menoleh dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Hiashi yang disabut oleh tangan Hiashi- mereka berjabat tangan. Sementara itu, kedua kakak Gaara terlihat tenang dengan raut wajah serius mereka.<p>

"Hm, ending yang menyedihkan." Ucap Ino menghela napas bosan.  
>"Apa ini tidak apa-apa? Maksudku untuk ke depannya?" tanya Fuu sedikit terisak. Ya, ia menangis melihat sahabatnya berhasil menikah dengan Gaara ayng artinya tidak ada keajaiban hari ini.<br>"Aku tidak tahu. Kita tidak bisa menebak takdir. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu takdir untuk berbicara... tentang masa depan nantinya." Jawab Tenten seraya menatap dua insan di depan sana. Sikapnya yang dingin membuat semangat kedua temannya menurun drastis.  
>"Hinata..." begitulah penturuan dan ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh mereka bertiga. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah akan keadaan dan takdir yang tidak menunjukkan keajaibannya. Mereka hanya berharap semoga kedepannya akan berakhir indahm walau mereka tidak menghendaki takdir ini.<p>

"Baiklah, dipersilahkan untuk kedua mempelai memasangkan cincin ke jari pasangan masing-masing, dimulai dari mempelai pria." Perintah pastur. Lalu, di belakang mereka, dua orang perempuan yang membawa nampan berisi cincin beralas kain putih, masing-masing berjalan ke arah samping Hinata dan Gaara. Gaara berbalik ke belakang dan mengambil cincin tersebut lalu berbalik ke arah Hinata dan memasangkan cincinnya ketika Hinata menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Gaara. Setelah itu, Hinata melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gaara, mengambil cincin dan memasangkannya di jari manis Gaara. Gaara tersenyum namun tidak ada balasan bagi Hinata dan Gaara tidak memedulikannya.

"Dan sebagai akhir dari proses ikatan janji suci ini, diperkenankan kepada kedua mempelai untuk berciuman." Gaara dan Hinata mendekat satu sama lain dan merekapun berciuman dengan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam bertautan. Lalu, terdengar sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan sebagai tanda ucapan selamat atas lancarnya proses ikatan janji suci tersebut.

Ketika kedua mempelai saling mendekat untuk berciuman sebagai akhir dari proses ikatan janji suci, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan mata onyx berdiri di belakanga barisan terakhir para tamu undangan. Dengan pakaian tuksedo hitamnya, ia tatap dua insan yang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum miris. Gaya cool yang ia tunjukkan mengesankan ketegaran dirinya (baca: kerapuhannya) dengan sejuta senyum bahagia dan keikhlasan dirinya dalam menerima takdir yang memilukan ini.

"_Rupanya takdir berkata lain ya, Hinata? Sayang sekali kita tidak dapat bersatu."_ Kembali Naruto terenyum sinis dan menunduk, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak percaya dan heran.

"_Walau begitu, aku turut bahagia, Hinata. Aku sadar bahwa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk kita. Ini menandakan bahwa kau bukalah jodohku. Untuk itu, aku menerima takdir ini dengan lapang dada walaupun aku tidak rela."_  
><em>"Walau hati ini sakit, tetapi aku berharap kau bahagia dan menerima takdir inid dengan sukacita walau kutahu kau..."<br>"Uh, sudahlah. Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, walaupun berat, aku tetap datang ke pernikahanmu dengan kondisi selamat. Karena apa? Lihatlah aku. Tanpa ketahuan ayah dan para bodyguardmu."  
>"Selamat berbahagia walau itu bukan denganku. Kini kulepas kau bersama pemuda di sampingmu itu. Walau aku tidak rela, tetapi aku tidak dapat berbuat apapun.. Aku hanya bisa pasrah akan takdir ini."<br>"Maaf, Hinata, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Mengapa? Jika aku terlalu lama di sini, hatiku akan sakit dan semakin hancur mengetahui kenyataan dan takdir yang ada. Luka yang semakin menganga akan bertambah parah karena terus menganga dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."  
>"Sayonara, Hinata. Kuharap aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaankus sebagai pengganti dirimu. Doakan aku, Hinata. Sayonara, aku akan melupakanmu mulai saat ini."<em> Gumam Gaara dalam hati. Ia terlihat tersenyum miris seraya menatap dua insan nun jauh di depan sana. Inilah senyum terakhirnya. Ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat ini menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah cepat dan terburu-buru. Setelah berjalan menjauh dari pintu keluar, ia pegang wajahnya dan ia tarik paksa. Tampaklah ia yang sebenarnya di balik topeng penyamaran itu yaitu seorang pemuda berambut pirang duren dengan kulit tan serta matanya yang sewarna dengan batu safir yang menenangkan. Ia lempar topeng tersebut ke sembarang arah (arah kanannya) dan tampak senyum simpul-lebiih tepatnya senyum miris yang tersungging di bibirnya. Ya, pemuda itu-sebut saja Naruto, berjalan menjauh, menjauh, dan semakin jauh meninggalkan kediaman Hinata sampai ia tak terlihat lagi karena jarak yang semakin jauh.

Sejak saat itu, tidak ada lagi komunikasi antara Naruto dan Hinata, bahkan kabar Hinata dan keluarganya juga tidak lagi terdengar oleh Naruto dan keluarga, begitupula sebaliknya. Semua berakhir lengang bagaikan tidak ada apapun lagi. Ya, kisah cinta Naruto dan Hinata telah berakhir dengan pengorbanan dari keduanya demi mematuhi takdir yang telah digariskan kami-sama pada mereka dan juga, hubungan mereka terputus oleh takdir yang telah diputus melalu perantara tangan Hiashi sendiri. Tidak lagi perjuangan dan tidak lagi ada harapan. Semuanya pupus di sini, di akhir pelaminan ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Tahu bakal dipenggal seperti ini, lebih baik rilis Desember lalu, jiah...  
>Gomenne, minna. Niatnya mau kulanjutkan dan chapt ini akan jadi epilog walau pada akhirnya akan lebih dari 5k. Tetapi, kupikir terlampau banyak, jadi kupenggal.<p>

Next chapt is epilog, dan akan kuselesaikan maksimal minggu depan. Doakan aku ya... TAT

See you in next chapt


	3. Akhir Bahagia

Hai, minna ketemu lagi... da yang rindu padaku? #plakk  
>Khusus di awal chapter ini (sebelum menuju ke cerita) saya akan review semua moderate review yang masuk dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 2<br>Cekidot

.

.  
><strong>RizkyAdityaK1<strong>: Ya, sebelum aku buat fict ini, aku mengira-ngira, ini jatuhnya seperti sinetron tidak? Aku menebak pasti seperti sinetron dan... Aku sweatdrop lihat fict aku. Ternyata seperti sinetron. Mellow dramatical, hehe... :v Dan untuk suffix, ahaha aku mengikuti sistem pemanggilan di Indonesia, toh Naruto yang tayang di Indonesia, dubbingnya (Indonesian version) tanpa suffix, hehe :v tapi chapter 2 dan 3 pakai suffix kok :D  
><strong>guest (1)<strong>: Lihat saja chapter 3 ;) #wink  
><strong>darknamikaze<strong>: So pasti ku buat Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, dan Gaara bahagia :v kalau saranmu yang membuat NaruHina mengurung diri di kamar, sakit-sakitan dan sekarat, maaf, aku tidak akan membuat adegan dramatical semacam itu  
><strong>Zero Kiryuu 1<strong>: Ne, kemana akunmu? Hoo, lupa password sehingga tidak bisa dibuka? Ya, endingnya bukan NaruHina. Jika kamu baca A/N di akhir cerita, kamu akan tahu alasannya mengapa endingnya bukan NaruHina  
><strong>virgo24<strong>: Ok ;)  
><strong>Yoyo<strong>: Sama seperti yang kujelaskan pada Zero, kamu akan tahu alasanku membuat fict dengan ending bukan NaruHina. Mau mencincangku? Hehehe... :v (no comment entah maksudnya serius (gertakan) atau bercanda))

**guest** **(2)**: Maaf kalau aku re-update, ada sedikit masalah dalam fictku yang membuat fictku terpaksa diedit dan re-update. Dan aku buka author semprul tapi cantik dan kece #plakk :v

Sekian dan terima kasih. Maaf jika ada penulisan kata yang salah. Selamat membaca ;) #wink

.

.

.  
>Cinta tak Direstui<br>Disclaimer: Anime/Manga milik Masashi Kishimoto  
>Genre: Romance, HurtComfort

Warning: AU, AR, AT, OOC, DLL

Pairing: NaruSaku /GaaHina/NaruHina  
>.<p>

.

.

2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN...

.

Pagi hari yang cerah diiringi oleh kicauan burung yang bernyanyi dengan merdu. Deru angin yang berhembus di pagi hari terasa menyejukkan hati. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang tengah membuka jendela dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah membukanya, ia pejamkan kedua matanya yang lentik dengan bola matanya yang seindah mutiara- seraya menghirup udara di pagi hari yang sejuk. Ia tersenyum, dengan senyum indah yang ia tampilkan yang mampu membuat semua orang tentram hatinya. Ia buka kedua matanya itu dan ia tatap hamparan taman yang cukup luas yang ditumbuhi oleh tanaman bunga-bunga dan tanaman lainnya.  
>"Hinata, aku berangkat dulu."<br>wanita itu segera menoleh dan terlihat seorang pria berambut marun dengan setelan jas putih yang ia pakai. Ia terlihat rapi dan tampan- tentunya memesona. Senyum simpul ia sunggingkan ke arah wanita yang ia sebut Hinata. Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman dan ia berjalan ke arah pria yang ia nikahi dua tahun lalu itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Gaara-kun?"  
>"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Mau bertemu teman. Aku tidak bekerja dan ambil cuti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tidak akan lama." ucap Gaara seraya mengecup kening Hinata. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak dan tersenyum simpul.<p>

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan dan jaga diri baik-baik." jawab Hinata. Hinata dan Gaara berjalan menuju pintu depan. Lalu, Gaara berjalan menuju mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam. Begitu deru mobil terdengar, mobil Gaara segera melaju meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

Hinata berjalan ke kamar seraya meregangkan kedua tangannya untuk memberesi dan membersihkan kamar tidurnya dan Gaara. Begtu ia berjalan ke meja rias, ia teringat akan satu hal dan ia segera duduk ke meja rias itu dan membuka lacinya. Terlihat olehnya sebuah foto berbingkai yang masih terlihar cerah dan bersih dan ia ambil. Ditatapnya foto itu dan perlahan, tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi foto berbingkai itu.

Itu. Tampak Hinata yang memakai gaun pengantin warna putih dengan hiasan mutiara yang melingkari perutnya serta kerudung putih yang tersemat bersama tiara di atas rambutnya yang tersanggul rapi. Tangan kanannya tampak memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah yang terbungkus oleh plastik putih nan transparan. Di sampingnya, tampak Naruto yang mengenakan setelan jas serba putih dengan mawar merah di saku dada kirinya. Posisinya dan Hinata saling berhadapan namun pandangan mereka terutuju ke arah depan. Di bawahnya, tercantum, _"Half of the Day Drama Musical: Wedding Party, August 21__st__ 2001"_

"Naruto..." gumam Hinta dalam hati seraya tersenyum miris. Ia belai foto itu dengan pelan dan mengusap air matanya di foto itu.

"_Apa kabarmu, Naruto? Semoga kau baik-baik saja dan sehat selalu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau juga merindukanku? Dua tahun berlalu sejak aku dikurung oleh ayahku sampai hari pernikahanku denga Gaara. Sejak saat itu, kita tidak bisa bertemu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Berbagai cara aku lakukan agar aku dapat menghubungimu dan mengetahui kabarmu. Namun, semuanya nihil. Sampai saat ini aku juga masih mencarimu untuk mengetahui kabarmu dan hasilnya? Tetap saja nihil. Aku pasrah, Naruto. Aku pasrah. Aku sedih. Aku sangat merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Hiks hiks..."_

"_Atau jangan-jangan, kau tidak merindukanku sehingga kau menutup aksesku kepadamu dan menutup diri agar aku tidak dapat mencarimu lagi? Jika demikian, berarti kau sudah melupakanku? Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kabarmu dan ingin bertemu denganmu. Berbagi suka duka, tawa, canda, cerita, dan kerinduan. Aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa aku masih mencintaimu walau aku tahu aku sudah memiliki seorang suami. Tetapi, aku..."_gumam Hinata dalam hati. Suara isakan nan pelan terdengar olehnya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam dan memeluk erat foto itu. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Ia tidak mampu membendung lagi perasaannya selama ini dan ia jua tidak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Hinata menoleh ke arah samping dan di samping kanannya, ia menemukan sepucuk surat undangan berwarna krem dengan pita berwarna senada.  
><em>"Undangan?"<em> gumam Hinata dalam hati- sedikit terheran. Ia ambil surat itu dan ia buka, _"U-untukku dan Gaara?"_ Hinata membaca surat itu. Ketika membacanya, kedua matanya melebar sempurna dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"_I-Ini..."_ Hinata masih memandang surat itu dengan pandangan terpana.

"_Na-Naruto-kun,..."_ ia amati surat itu secara rinci dan ia baca kembali isi surat itu dengan seksama.  
>"Re-resepsi pernikahan diadakan hari ini? Ja-jangan..." Hinata menengadah dan menatap cermin. Air matanya kembali berlinang dan ia segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia berdiri dan berlari seraya membuang paksa surat itu. Ia berlari membuka pintu kamarnya dan berlari menyusuri ruang tamu dan kemudian membuka pintu depan.<br>_"Gaara-kun..."_ Hinata berlari melewati taman dan membuka pintu gerbang. Kebetulan di depannya melintas sebuah taksi dan Hinata segera mencegatnya agar berhenti dan taksi itupun berhenti di depan Hinata.

"Paman, tolong antarkan aku ke Blok Konoha nomor 114."

"Baik, nona." Jawab sang supir. Hinata segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Setelah duduk dan menutup pintu, taksipun melaju meninggalkan mansion milik Hinata dan Gaara.

**Mansion keluarga Uzumaki**

Di ruang tamu mansion keluarga Uzumaki yang luas dan indah karena dekorasinya yang bertemakan pernikahan di ruangan tersebut. Di ruang itu tampak ramai oleh para tamu dengan segala aktivitas dan pembicaraan mereka. Terlihat beberapa pelayan yang hilir mudik membawakan makanan dan minuman dalam nampan menuju ke meja-meja tempat makanan dan minuman itu berada. Ada saja beberapa tamu yang mencegat mereka demi mengambil makanan, minuman, atau sekadar berbasa basi dengan pelayang pria (terutama para ibu-ibu yang melakukannya). Salah satu wanita mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan tersenyum nakal ke arah sang pelayan sehingga sang pelayan mejadi cengo dan merinding.

"E-eh?" begitu sadar dari keterkejutannya, si pelayan buru-buru berjalan cepat hendak meninggalkan para ibu-ibu ini namun tangan wanita tersebut memegang tangan kiri si pelayan yang bebas sehingga langkah si pelayan terhenti. Para wanita lainnnya memandangi si pelayan dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Mau kemana, sayang?" ucap wanita itu seraya mengedipksn sebelah matanya dengan senyum menggoda. Bukannya terpesona, si pelayan pria malah taambah merinding dn cengo akut.  
>"E-eto, maaf, bibi, sa-saya permisi dulu." Ucap si pelayan seraya menggerakan tangan kirinya, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman wanita itu.<p>

"Bi-bibi?" wanita itu terpana mendengar penuturan si pelayan. Ia terlihat membatu dan terlihat pula cengkraman tangannya yang agak mengendur. Sang pelayan mengambil kesempatan ini dan segera kabur sementara wanita-wanita lainnya hanya terkikik geli. Wanita itu segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menatap tajam ke arah teman-temannya seraya mendengus kesal.  
>"Dasar pelayan sinting, aku ini masih berusia 20 tahun. Huh, dasar!" gerutu wnaita itu kesal dan ini sukses membuat teman-temannya sweatdrop. Rupanya, dia tidak sadar umur. Ya ampun...<p>

Baiklah, kita beralih pada yang lainnya.

Di depan di bagian singgasana pengantin pria dan wanita, terlihat para tamu undangan berbaris untuk berjabat tangan dengan kedua pengantin.

"Selamat, Uzumaki-san, Haruno-san,"

"Terima kasih," jawab si pengantin pria yang tidak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Ia tersenyum ramah seraya membalas jabat tangan dari para tamu undangan.

"Terima kasih," jawab si pengantin wanita berambut soft pink pendek dengan mata seindah aqua marine yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura. Ia turut membalas jabat tangan para tamu undangan dengan ramah.

Jauh dari hadapan mereka, tampak seorang pria berambut marun dengan setelan jas serba putih berjalan ke arah mereka. Langkahnya santai namun pelan dan tenang. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya seraya menatap dua pengantiin di depannya tersebut.

"Aku ucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu, Uzumaki-san,"

Naruto segera menoleh begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Begitu menoleh, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati si pemuda yang ia kenal tengah menatapnya seraya berjalan ke arah dirinya.

"Ka-kau...?" pemuda itu masih menyunggingkan senyumnya dan ia kembali berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sakura turut menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang pria yang berjalan ke hadapannya dan Naruto.

"Gaara...?"

"Yo, Sakura-san." sapa Gaara masih dengan seutas senyumnya yang menawan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Iapun berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto dan Sakura lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Tiba-tiba, datang para tamu undangan dan terpaksa Sakura mengabaikan Gaara dan melayani para tamu undangan yang menjabat tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menikah dengan putri pemilik perusahaan tambang terkemuka di negara ini. " ucap Gaara yang disambut dengan senyum simpul yang tersungging di bibir Naruto.  
>"Ya, suatu kebahagiaan yang tidak terkira dalam hidupku. Kupikir, aku akan kehilangan kebahagiaanku selama-lamanya karena separuh jiwaku telah pergi. Namun, rupanya kami-sama telah menyiapkan rencana yang indah untukku. Aku bersyukur karena ini."<br>"Itu artinya, kau telah melepaskan Hinata?"  
>"Ya. Aku sadar, cinta tidak selamanya harus memiliki dan cinta harus rela berkorban demi orang yang dikasihinya karena itulah ciri cinta sejati. Lagipula, ini juga menunjukkan bahwa orang yang kita kasihi bukanlah jodoh kita."<p>

"Begitu?"

"Lagipula, sekuat apapun aku berusaha, hasilnya pun akan tetap sama. Dinding yang ayah Hinata bangun terlampau kokoh sehingga sulit untuk dihancurkan. Tujuh tahun aku bertahan namun yang kudapat hanya luka dan derita. Kini, semua itu sudah mencapai batasnya. Aku tidak mampu menahan semua itu lagi. Lagipula, keputusan telah ditetapkan bahwa kau hidup bersama dengan Hinata. Aku tidak dapat menentang semua itu." Ucap Naruto tersenyum simpul seraya mengingat perjuangannya bersama Hinata selama ini. Suka dan duka mereka lewati bersama. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Mereka berpisah dikarenakan takdir yang memisahkan mereka.

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan seksama. Terlihat olehnya pancaran cahaya keikhlasan dan ketulusan dari kedua mata Naruto. Ya, apa yang Naruto katakan adalah jujur, jujur dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam tanpa polesan kebohongan sedikitpun. Lagipula, dua tahun telah berlalu dan orang bisa saja berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Gaara menghela napas lega. Jujur, dari dalam hatinya, ia bangga akan Naruto yang tetap teguh pada pendirian dan perjuangannya selama bersama Hinata dalam menghadapi sikap keras Hiashi, ayah Hinata. Dan yang membuat ia lebih bangga lagi adalah sikapnya yang berbesar hati dalam menerima takdir dan keputusan ayah Hinata. Biasanya, orang ketika mengalami ini, ia akan mengalami patah hati dan susah move on dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Namun, berbeda dengan Naruto. Dia lebih memilih move on dan mencari kebahagiaan lainnya yang berguna bagi hidupnya. Ia tidak putus asa, ia tidak terpuruk, justru bangkit dan berkat usahanya selama dua tahun ini, Naruto berhasil menemukan kebahagiaannya, yaitu pendamping yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ne, Gaara-san, Apa kau datang sendiri? Kemana Hinata? Ia tidak ikut bersamamu?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian. Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, oh, Hinata tidak ikut. Aku sengaja merahasiakan ini dari Hinata. Aku tidak ingin dia menangis lagi." Jawab Gaara dengan gugup. Sontak Naruto terkejut mendengar penuturan Gaara. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan alis sedikit terangkat dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Eh? Menangis?"  
>"Ya. Setelah pernikahan kami, Hinata jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Kadang-kadang ia terlihat murung karena memikirkanmu tetapi kadang-kadang dia biasa saja." Jawab Gaara dengan murung. Tampak aura kusut dan mendung yang menyelimuti wajahnya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya.<p>

"Me- memikirkanku?" tanya Naruto dengan menaikkan satu alisnya, penasaran dan itu dibalas anggukan pelan dari Gaara.

"Ya. Ia masih memikirkanmu dan ia masih mencintaimu. Kadang kala aku suka memergoki ia melamun dan di saat itu selalu ia menyebut namamu, menanyakan keadaanmu, dan ia yang merindukanmu. Huh, aku baru tahu bahwa ternyata cinta kalian sekuat ini. Jujur, aku jadi iri dan cemburu." kata Gaara panjang lebar. Ia menunduk dan geleng-geleng kepala sementara Naruto terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gaara.  
>"Maafkan aku," Jawab Naruto menunduk. Terpancar aura penyesalan dari wajahnya. Gaara yang mendengarnya tersenyum simpul dan menengadah.<p>

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja,"  
>"Aku yakin, suatu saat Hinata dapat menerima takdir ini dan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Yang penting kamu terus berusaha dan pantang menyerah dalam meraih cintanya dan merebut perhatiannya. Bersabarlah." Kata Naruto seraya tersenyum simpul yang dibalas senyum simpul oleh Gaara sementara Sakura masih sibuk berjabat tangan dengan para tamu undangan.<p>

"Ya, terima kasih atas dukunganmu, Naruto." Ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum simpul dan dibalas senyum hangat Naruto.  
>"Sama-sama." dan keheningan tercipta antara mereka. Mereka tampak diam karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Gaara menatap Naruto yang melihat ke arah para tamu undangan nun jauh di depannya dengan segala aktivitas mereka. Matanya memancarkan cahaya kejujuran, ketulusan, dan keceriaan. Ini menunjukkan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Naruto di awal adalah murni berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Gaara bangga pada Naruto karena Naruto yang berbesar hati menerima takdir yang telah digariskan Kami-sama dan tetap berjuang menjalani hidup serta berusaha untuk merengkuh kebahagiaan. Naruto tidak putus asa dan terpuruk akan takdir yang ia terima. Naruto tegar dan lapang dada dalam menerima semuanya. Perlahan, ia melupakan semuanya dan mulai melangkah. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah buah dari semua usaha dan kerja keras Naruto selama dua tahun ini yaitu menjai CEO di perusahaan milik ayahnya yang ia wariskan kepadanya dan wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya seraya meladeni para tamu undangan.<p>

"_Semoga kalian hidup bahagia selamanya."_ Gumam Gaara menatap kedua pengantin di hadapannya tersebut seraya tersenyum simpul.

.

#$% Ĉīŉťā Ŧăķ Ďĩŗĕśŧũĩ %$#

.

**FLASHBACK: ON**

"_Hinata," panggil Naruto. Ia raih kedua tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Naruto sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan ia segera meraih benda di belakangnya yaitu sebuah kado kecil berbungkus kertas kado putih dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna pink.  
>"Ini untukmu, bukalah." pinta Naruto sembari menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Hinata melepas tangan kanannya yang masih dipegang Naruto dan mulai membuka kadonya perlahan. Setelah membuka kertas kadonya, dengan perlahan ia membuka kotak berwarna ungu tersebut dan...<br>Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kue dengan krim putih yang mengelilinginya dan di tengahnya terdapat sebuah cincin perak bermata putih yang berdiri dengan krim berwarna biru bertulliskan "Will You Marry Me?" di bawah cincin tersebut.  
>BLUSH<br>Wajah Hinata memerah tatkala membaca tulisan tersebut. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Sejenak ia terlihat berpikir-terlihat dari dahinya yang agak mengerut. Ya, ia berusaha mencerna kalimat di atas kue tersebut dan iapun terpana.  
>"Me-menikah?"<br>_**FLASHBAcK: OFF**

"_Naruto..."_ gumam Hinata dalam hati. Air matanya kembali berlinang menyusuri pipinya yang imut. Kini, ia masih dalam perjalanan menuju mansion milik Naruto. Sudah agak lama perjalanan Hinata kali ini dan tidak lama kemudian, taksi yang ia naiki berhenti. Pintu taksi terbuka dan keluarlah Hinata dari dalam taksi. Ia tutup pintu taksi tersebut dan berjalan ke arah si supir taksi.  
>"Ini ongkosnya, paman," Kata Hinata seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar yen.<br>"Terima kasih, nona." Jawab sang supir. Hinata mengangguk dan ia segera berlari memasuki gerbang yang terbuka lebar sementara taksi segera melaju meninggalkan gerbang mansion tersebut.

Hinata berlari menyusuri taman tanpa berhenti dan sampailah ia pada pintu luar mansion. Ia terengah-engah dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada kedua lutut sementara tubuhnya membungkuk. Ya, Hinata kelelahan dan ia segera bangkit dan kembali berlari memasuki dalam ruangan. Hinata berlari menerobos para tamu undangan dan menabraknya sehingga ada yang hampir jatuh, tubuhnya oleng, bahkan makanan dan minuman yang sedang dipegang para tamu undangan tumpah dan pecah. Bahkan, ada yang sampai mengenai gaun dan jas mereka.  
>"Kyaaaa...!"<p>

"Apa ini? "  
>"Kuso!"<p>

"Baka!"

"Kalau berlari lihat-lihat!"

Begitulah ucapan dan gerutuan yang dilontarkan para tamu undangan. Pandangan mereka berubah tajam, seolah hendak menerkam mangsanya yang tengah berlari di depannya. Namun, Hinata tidak memedulikan semua itu. Ia tetap berlari dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu. Ya, hanya satu.  
><em>"Naruto..."<em>

Hinata berlari tanpa memandang sekitar. Ia terus berlari tanpa henti. Peluh bercucuran melintasi pelipis menuju pipinya. Akhirnya, Hinata sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Ia membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Ia terengah-engah dan segera berdiri tegak.

Hinata menghela napas dan menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Setelah tenang, iapun berjalan pelan menuju ke depan. Naruto, Gaara, dan Sakura menoleh dan terpana melihat Hinata yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Hi-Hinata...?" ucap Gaara dan Naruto bersamaan sementara Sakura dan para tamu undangan memandang terkejut ke arah Hinata. Hinata memandng sendu ke arah Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, begitupula Naruto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Hati Hinata berdegup kencang antara senang (karena telah bertemu Naruto lagi) dan gugup. Selain gugup karena Naruto yang da di hadapannya, ia juga gugup karena selain Naruto, ada Gaara dan Sakura serta para tamu undangan di sini. Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam untuk mencegah air matanya kembali keluar agar tidak membasahi pipinya dan menguatkan hatinya. Namun, semua itu sia-sia. Tanpa sadar, ia menengadah- menatap Naruto yang menatapnya diam dan malah berlari lalu menubruknya untuk memeluknya. Naruto terkejut melihat apa yang Hinata lakukan padanya begitupula Gaara dan Sakura. Lalu bagaimana dengan para tamu undangan?  
>Para tamu undangan lebih kaget lagi- bahkan terpana melihatnya. Apa yang dipikirkan wanita ini? Pikir mereka.<p>

"Na-Naruto..." ucap Hinata terbata seraya menangis. Ia tumpahkan semua isi hatinya lewat pelukan dan tangisan itu. Naruto memang masih terkejut dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan kali ini namun ia membiarkannnya. Bukan, bukan karena Hinata yang menangis, melainkan ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiiri.

Dua tahun tidak bertemu dan Naruto berhasil move on dari keterpurukan dan takdir yang menyiksanya. Akhirnya ia mampu kembali seperti dulu lagi dan hidup bahagia bersama kedua orang tua, keluarga, teman, dan tentunya dengan sang istri yaitu Sakura. Namun sekarang? Orang yang hampir ia lupakan datang lagi dan sekarang tengah memeluknya seraya menangis?  
>"Naruto..." panggil Hinata sekali lagi. Ia lepas pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Naruto hanya mampu diam seraya menatap Hinata. Lidahnya terlampau kelu untuk bicara, apalagi sekadar memanggil nama Hinata.<p>

"Kau tahu, sejak aku dikurung oleh ayah, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu walau itu tidak mungkin. Rasanya aku ingin kabur dan hidup bahagia bersamamu. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin ayah murka dan menyakitimu lagi dan aku juga tidak mampu meninggalkan ayah sendirian. Aku hanya bisa pasrah akan takdir ini. Selama itu aku hanya diam, diam karena memikirkanmu terus. Makanpun tidak tenang apalagi tidur sampai-sampai Neji-nii dan ayah kerepotan. Bahkan, Neji-nii pergi meninggalkanku karena ia ingin merilekskan pikiran dan hatinya karena masalah ini." Tutur Hinata panjang lebar seraya menunduk. Naruto masih terlihat diam serya mendengarkan penuturan Hinata.

"Naruto, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Ya, semuanya, yaitu semua yang menjadi alasan mengapa hubunga kita di tentang oleh ayah. Aku tahu semuanya dari Neji-nii sebelum dia pergi. Aku sedih dan aku terpukul akan sikap ayah yang seperti ini. Ayahku terlampau egois dan keras hati hanya karena cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada sahabatnya dulu. Hatinya terlampau buta akan dendam itu. Aku, aku mewakili ayahku meminta maaf padamu atas apa yang terjadi selama ini. Ini semua karena ayahku. Aku meminta maaf, Naruto. Maafkan aku, maafkan ayahku. Hiks... hiks..." dan pecahlah air mata Hinata. Naruto, Gaara, dan Sakura hanya mampu terdiam sementara para tamu undangan terlihat berbisik-bisik dan terciptalah suara-suara dengungan nan pelan yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Kau mau memaafkanku dan ayahku kan, Naruto?" tanya Hinata. Naruto terdiam tanpa kata, entah sedang melamun atau sedang apa. Sakura dan Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto, seolah meminta jawaban seraya mendengarkan penuturan Hinata dengan seksama.

Naruto menunduk dan menghela napas panjang. Lalu, ia menengadah dan tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah memaafkan ayahmu sedari awal. Tenanglah."  
>"Arigatou, Naruto." Hinata berbinar dan ia pun kembali memeluk Naruto. Naruto menyambutnya dengan senyum simpulnya dan membalas pelukan Hinata.<br>"Kau tahu, Naruto? Bahkan setelah pernikahanku pun, aku tetap memikirkanmu. Aku ingin bertemu dneganmu, berbagi rasa rindu, cerita, canda dan juga tawa, serta hidup bersama denganmu. Namun, selama dua tahun ini, aku tidak dapat menemukanmu, apalagi mengetahui kabarmu. Aku tetap berusaha namun nihil. Akhirnya akupun menyerah. Kupikir mungkin kau sudah melupakanku dan tidak mau mengenalku lagi. Perlu kau tahu walau apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau tidak seperti dulu lagi karena pada akhirnya, kita telah mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing." Ucap Hinata seraya melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum simpul diikuti matanya yang berbinar tatkala menatap Naruto.

"Hinata..." dan akhirnya Naruto bersuara juga. Ia terkejut mendengat penuturan Hinata. Ia berpikir Hinata akan menangis seraya memberontak karena tidak terima dengan takdir ini. Tetapi ternyata, apa yang menjadi fakta mengalahkan pemikirannya ini. Justru, Hinata merelakannya dan menerima takdri ini dengan lapang dada, sama seperti dirinya.

"Ya, saat aku duduk di meja rias, kutemukan undangan pernikahan kalian. Aku terkejut luar biasa dan saat itu, aku teringat janjimu yang akan menikahiku dan melamarku lusa. Aku sangat sedih akan hal itu. Tetapi, akupun teringat ayah yang menjadi sumber semua kejadian ini. Ini sudah menjadi takdir bagi kita bahwa kita tidak dapat bersatu, Naruto. Itu karena kita telah terikat oleh tali ikatan suci masing-masing."

"..."

"Ya, takdir telah berucap bahwa kita tidak dapat bersatu selamanya. Aku dapat menerima itu. Aku ikhlas menerimanya, Naruto. Karena, jika aku tetap memaksakannya, aku hanya akan menyakiti banyak pihak dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Kau sudah berkorban untukku dengan merelakanku bersama Gaara dan memilih berhenti menentang ayah. Kini, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu menerima takdir ini dan ikut merestui pernikahan kalian. Mengapa? Itu tandanya, kita tidak berjodoh. " ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum senang. Ia hapus air matanya dan ia tatap Naruto dengan intens.  
>"Hinata..." gumam Naruto pelan seraya menunduk dengan pandangan sendu. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dapat terlihat bahwa raut wajahnya mengeras. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara Hinata masih tersenyum simpul. Hal tidak terduga pun terjadi. Tiba-tiba, Naruto memeluknya erat. Ia berusaha menyalurkan semua rasa dan apapun yang terpendam di benaknya selama ini. Hinata yang melihatnya terkejut. Namun ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Gaara dan Sakura juga ikut terkejut.<br>"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku, aku telah mengingkari janji. Maafkan aku..." ucap Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan. Hinata hanya membalasnya dnegan tersenyum simpul.  
>"Tidak, Naruto. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Gara-gara aku, selama ini kau menderita karena ayah. Maafkan aku, Naruto. Maafkan aku..." dan tangis Hinata kembali pecah. Gaara dan Sakura hanya diam menunduk sementara para tama undangan terharu melihat drama di depan mereka, bahkan sampai ada yang menangis. Di ujung ruangan, terlihat dua orang tengah menatap bahagia dua sejoli itu.<br>"Semuanya berakhir indah, ya kan, Minato? Akhirnya, Hinata dan Naruto mau menerima takdir ini dengan ikhlas. Ini menunjukkan bahwa mereka semakin dewasa dalam menghadapi cinta yang rumit seperti ini." Ucap Kushina. Ia menoleh ke arah Minato seraya tersenyum ceria.  
>"Ya, aku bangga dengan mereka. Mereka patut menjadi contoh untuk pasangan lainnya dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Jangan menyerah dengan keadaan. Tetap jalani hidup apapun masalahnya dan jangan terpuruk. Jadikan masalalu sebagai pelajaran untuk melangkah lebih baik ke masa depan."<p>

"Kau benar, Minato." Ucap Kushina tersenyum ke arah Minato, begitupula Minato. Mereka kembali memandang dua sejoli di depan mereka dan Kushina menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Minato. Minato yang mengetahuinya hanya tersenyum simpul.

Hinata melepas pelukannya dan ia menatap Naruto seraya tersenyum. Lalu, ia menatap Gaara dan beralih kepada Sakura. Ia berjalan ke arah Sakura dan memegang tangannya. Hinata menuntun Sakura ke depan sementara Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam bingung melihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata.  
>"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura. Bukannya mejawab, Hinata malah tersenyum simpul dan terus berjalan ke depan.<br>"Hinata..." gumam Naruto merespon tingkah Hinata. Begitu sampai di depan Naruto, ia menoleh dan menuntun Sakura lebih dekat dengannya. Setelah Sakura dalam posisi dekat, Hinata masih memegang tangannya dan tangan kiri Hinata memegang tangan Naruto. Ia angkat tangan Naruto lalu ia satukan dengan tangan Sakura dimana tangan Naruto bertumpu pada tangan Sakura.

"Aku doakan semoga kalian hidup bahagia selamanya, sampai kakek nenek dan sampai maut memisahkan kalian. Aku bahagia jika kalian bahagia, kalian bahagia akupun turut bahagia. Kudoakan yang terbaik bagi kalian dalam setiap desah nafasku." Ucap Hinata. Sakura dan Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan Hinata.  
>"Hinata..." ucap Naruto memandang sendu ke arah Hinata. Sakura hanya menunduk dan tiba-tiba...<p>

Ia memeluk Hinata dan pecahlah tangisannya. Hinata terkejut melihat apa yang Sakura lakukan padanya. Namun, ia tidak berbuat apa-apa dan membiarkan Sakura memeluknya.  
>"Hiks hiks... Hinata..." panggil Sakura di sela tangisannya. Hinata tersenyum simpul dn mengelus kepala Sakura agar Sakura tenang.<br>"Saura-chan..."  
>"Hinata, aku bangga padamu. Kau mau berbesar hati menerima takdir ini walaupun ini menyakitimu. Kau rela berkorban demi melindungi orang yang kau cintai dari sifat keras hati ayahmu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Naruto, Hinata. Kamu hebat, Hinata."<br>"Sakura-chan..."  
>"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Maafkan aku..." sesal Sakura di sela tangisannya. Hinata menunduk dan tertegun. Namun, senyum kembali tersungging di bibirnya.<br>"Sudah, tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku ikhlas menerima semuanya. Lagipula, aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun lagi dengan sikapku. Mulai sekarang, kita buka lembaran baru bersama-sama. Hidup bahagia selamanya dengan pasangan masing-masing, ne?" ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum ceria. Ia melepas pelukannya pada Sakura dan merekapun saling menatap satu sama lain. Gaara berjalan ke arah Naruto dan berdiri di sampingnya, begitupula Minato dan Kushina yang berjalan ke arah mereka dan berhenti di belakang Sakura.  
>"Ya, Hinata." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum bahagia. Mereka kembali berpelukan dan disambut haru oleh Naruto, Gaara, Minato dan Kushina serta para tamu undangan. Merekapun tersenyum bersama dan Sakura melepas pelukannya. Kini, lembaran kehuidupan baru mereka akan segera dimulai. Lembaran baru dengan kisah yang baru nan membahagiakan yang akan mengiringi hidup mereka.<p>

.

.

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga fictnya. Wihh.  
>Syukurlah aku update tepat waktu. Aku janji pada temanku bahwa akan update hari Sabtu :v<br>Untuk semua reader yang menunggu fictku –mungkin- maaf ya, aku update lama dan maaf kemarin aku re-publish chapter 1 dan 2 dari fict ini.  
>Dan untuk semua NHL, gomenne jika akhir cerita, bahkan di chapter 2 sudah muncul clue bahwa pairing dalam cerita berbelok sehingga membuat kalian kecewa. Ada beberapa alasan mengapa aku melakukan ini.<p>

Pertama, sudah sejak Oktober (fict ini pertama dibuat) bahwa konsep cerita (endingnya) adalah NaruSaku

Kedua, setelah mendengar kabar bahwa para author NSL down karena ending anime Naruto, aku pernah berkata pada kakak (baca: teman) bahwa aku akan mencantumkan fict ini sebagai fict kontribusi untuk menyemangati para author NSL bahwa apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus tetap berkarya seperti biasa. Mereka janganlah patah semangat. Aku membuat fict ini untuk menunjukkan bahwa masih ada author yang bersemangat membuat fict NaruSaku. Jadi, jangan padamkan pair NaruSaku hanya karena ini (ya, jika ada kesempatan dan kehendak, akan kubuat fict NaruSaku lagi) :v  
>Ketiga, fict ini secara tidak langsung menyentuh (bukan terinspirasi) atau katakan saja mirip-mirip dengan kisah kedua temanku. Di dunia nyata, mereka pernah mengalami ini tetapi aku tidak tahu nasib salah satu temanku. Aku miris mengetahuinya dan tidak menyangka bahwa kisah cinta mereka seperti ini (fict ini ada sebelum aku tahu kasus mereka kecuali yang satu orang lagi)<br>Keempat, aku membuat fict ini dengan pandangan umum (aku netral). Jadi, aku tiada maksud menyakiti para NSL (ada reader yang review katanya tak rela NH pisah, dll). Itu karena aku ingin membuat cerita yang "berbeda" dari biasanya. Ini salah satu prinsip aku. Meskipun temanya aneh, tetapi aku tidak mengeluhkan ini. Oh, hampir lupa, mengenai netral, aku membuat dfict ini tanpa memandang perasaan pihak siapapun. Mengapa? Jika aku memandang salah satu pihak, jatuhnya akan ricuh. Jika ending NH, tujuanku tidak akan terpenuhi. Jika NS, seperti yang diketahui, aku dapat kritik dari NSL (terlepas mereka freak NHL atau normal NHL). Untuk NSL, maaf jika ending NaruSaku berasa sebagai pair pelengkap. Ya, aku bisa saja membuat fict lain yang 100% NaruSaku. Tetapi, dasarnya aku malas, WB dan malas mengetik adalah kendala utama, dan faktor Maret nanti aku akan hiatus karena sibuk di duta (aku mahasiswi hukum dan di awal maret nanti ada mata kuliah praktek-praktek hukum seperti membuat UU, peradilan, dll). Jadi, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.  
>.<p>

Maaf, jika aku kepanjangan dan cerewet (?). Mengapa aku menulis ini? Karena aku takut ada kesalahpahaman (takutnya ada yang bilang aku author NSL maka sengaja buat fict seperti ini untuk menghancurkan hati NHL, dll) antara aku dengan kalian. Selain itu karena di fb aku sempat ribut dengan teman gara-gara masalah sepele (terkait fict ini, walau udah selesai. Maaf, kawan jika aku mengungkit lagi, wkwk jangan marah ya? :v ).  
>Sekian dan sampai bertemu di fict-fict selanjutnya ;)<p> 


End file.
